


To Alter Destiny

by Haruhiryu



Series: FEA: Fate of Two Stars [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "Marth" (character), F/M, Risen, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhiryu/pseuds/Haruhiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new re-telling...</p>
<p>Twins Robin and Reflet are found in a field, all memories lost except their knowledge of being siblings, their way around a battle, and random imagery. One remembers mornings, the other nights.</p>
<p>What fate will these two tacticians bring to their new family, the Ylissean Shepherds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not technically a "first chapter."
> 
> Like the roster in FEA, this section will update each week based on how much of the story is uploaded.
> 
> BTW, I do know that the non-MU's are exactly the same as in game. These will also advance over time.

Reflet (FeMU)

  * Character build: 2-1-3-1-1 (+Mag/-Spd)
  * The younger of the two twins, she is better at tactics and magic.
  * Very little to no physical endurance.
  * She might have no physical endurance, she’s still strong. Her slaps are deadly, especially back-hand. It’s all in the wrist…
  * Although shy, she warms quickly. Once you become close to her, she becomes fairly clingy.
  * She likes mental challenges and never backs down. When in a challenge or a battle, her “confident” self comes out.
  * She’s overprotective of her brother.
  * She needs plans/schedules. She can “deal” with life’s unexpected turns, but she would rather be prepared. Even with simple things, she makes several plans, and is usually several steps ahead.
  * Extremely stubborn.
  * Sometimes ditzy and childlike.
  * A food obsessor/hoarder. She doesn’t like sharing, but she will, if needed.
  * Recently acquired a taste for donuts.
  * Romantic interest: …Frederick?
  * Family: Robin (elder twin)
  * Born on July 20th.
  * Age: ???



* * *

Robin (MaMU)

  * Character build: 1-1-2-1-2 (+Str/-Spd)
  * Nickname(s): Snowflake (Sully)
  * The elder of the two twins, he is the better physical fighter.
  * Although a “tactician-in-training,” he still has enough prowess that he can impress others. …Maybe it isn’t that he isn’t at his sister’s level in tactics, it’s that he doesn’t have the confidence in his ability.
  * Usually calm and easy-going; however, when pushed, he will erupt, leading him to enter his “berserker” mode.
  * He’s overprotective of his sister.
  * He considers food as “sustenance,” not a “joy.”
  * He doesn’t have a favorite food, but he likes meals that are hardy.
  * Although he recognizes his skill, he currently ha-…dislikes Frederick.
  * He has no trust, or tolerance, for Virion.
  * Enjoys reading, learning, sparing, and naps.
  * A HEAVY sleeper, but he’s “scheduled” (he’ll usually be up by 7 A.M.). When waking at a different time, some type force is usually needed.
  * Romantic interest: “Marth”
  * Family: Reflet (younger twin)
  * Born on July 20th.
  * Age: ???



* * *

 

Chrom

  * The prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain.
  * The most likely to break things.
  * Gets lost easily, and like a true man, he won’t admit it. (Has occurred numerous times, to Frederick’s dismay.)
  * Has strong sense of family, willing to give his life for protecting his sisters.
  * Feels “strangely” connected to the twins. Admires Reflet for her ingenuity and stubbornness, but treats her like a younger sister. Finds close camaraderie with Robin.
  * Born on May 27th.
  * Romantic interest: none
  * Family: Emmeryn (older sister), Lissa (younger sister)
  * Age: 20



* * *

Lissa

  * Chrom's tomboyish little sister, the princess of Ylisse. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likable and approachable of the Shepherds.
  * The girl most likely to snort.
  * Romantic interests/crush: “Marth”
  * Family: Emmeryn (older sister), Chrom (older brother)
  * Born on March 6th.
  * Age: 16



* * *

Frederick

  * Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin.
  * The fondest of starting fires.
  * Neatness, proficiency, and propriety; just a few things the man stands for.
  * This fitness fanatic’s workout sessions frighten even the most hardy of men (aka as Frederick’s Fanatical Fitness Hour); however, he is known to dole out worse punishment if you anger or commit a “heinous” misconduct. For most Shepherds, he also gives a pre-fitness test, known to push the limits of the taker, so he can observe their current skills, and if necessary, create a regimen suited for the person.
  * Although highly suspicious of the twins, he considers Reflet the more dangerous of the two. He is also “interested” (non-romantic?) in Reflet, due to her sharp wit and tactical capabilities.
  * Family: father, Alice (mother), older sister, Erica (middle sister), Alexander (Erica’s husband, brother-in-law)
  * Born on August 26th.
  * Age: 26



* * *

Sully

  * A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men."
  * The last one you want cooking.
  * Although an “only child,” she once had two older brothers; both died in service to Ylisse during the last Plegian War.
  * Romantic interest: Chrom
  * Born on December 5th.
  * Age: 20



* * *

Virion

  * A secretive noble from some land or another. While many would brand him a buffoon or a braggart, his boasts are often founded. He is swift to propose to anything female.
  * The most prolonged primper.
  * Archest of Archers?
  * …Does he have his own agenda?
  * Romantic interest: Women
  * Born on December 10th.
  * Age: ???



* * *

Vaike

  * A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person.
  * The best at misplacing things.
  * Romantic interest: ???
  * Born on December 26th.
  * Age: 21



* * *

Stahl

  * A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up.
  * The most eager to clean a plate.
  * Romantic interest: Cordelia
  * Born on June 16th.
  * Age: 19



* * *

Miriel

  * A grandiloquent but fastidious Shepherd who waxes wroth if so much as a single arrow sits askew in its quiver. She adores research and obsesses over her object of study.
  * The most superfluous packer.
  * Romantic interest: ???
  * Born on February 12th.
  * Age: 23



* * *

Kellam

  * A laconic, blank-faced Shepherd whose infamous lack of presence causes him to pass by the others as if invisible. Despite his protests, he is actually quite proud of that.
  * The tallest while seated.
  * Romantic interests: ???
  * Born on June 24th.
  * Age: 22



* * *

Sumia

  * An absentminded, klutzy Shepherd with a shocking lack of self-worth. However, she exhibits one-of-a-kind talent when it comes to working with animals.
  * The best at tripping over nothing.
  * Romantic interest: Chrom
  * Born on November 24th.
  * Age: 19



* * *

“Marth”

  * A mysterious blue-haired swordsman. Nothing much is known about the youth besides his skill with the sword and his apocalyptic future prediction.
  * Saved Lissa.
  * Family: ???
  * Age: ???



* * *

Maribelle

  * Daughter of Duke of Themis (House Themis), Geoffery



* * *

Ricken

  * Son of Count Alphonse (House Zelus)




	2. Premonitions - Inivisible Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> To start...a bit of a plug...If you have been following me in "Secrets of a Tactician," I'm sorry to say...it is not yet completed. I wouldn't call it writer's block...it's more...1) The part I'm at, I can't write at work...2) I've never written such things before, so I'm a bit nervous. I know these are excuses, but I'll do my best to finish it ASAP (worse comes to worse, it will be up next week, I'm hoping sooner), but in the mean time...I'll be starting my new series (which will last who knows how long...>>;;; )
> 
> As well, I would be grateful if you read through everything. There are somethings I wish your input on. I know it's...arduous...to say the least, but this week should be the only A/N this long.
> 
> On the summary, I'll update that next week. Being that this is...as it states...premonitions...I can't quite say..."Two people are found in the field...yadda-yadda-yadda"
> 
> On my chapter title...yes...I'm lazy. In this series, I will be following the exact chapter names. However, I have at least three other related parts to this series, and their names will be unique. Part 2 of this series will be side stories which will occur in between each chapters (There are no side-stories between premonitions and prologue). Part 3 and 4 are still secret.
> 
> Next, I would like to talk about characters and pairings. I'll update the tags as the characters/pairings appear in the chapters. On pairings, if you have read my other works, FredxFeMU will be one. (Even if ChromxFeMU is favored...due to story line developments...I really don't like them together.) I also know who MaMU will marry; however, I am currently totally open to all other pairings. Each week I will ask your opinion on which mother(or Chrom) should marry which father(or Chrom suitor). I will give 3-5 choices, and I ask you put your response in the comments. Please do not put other pairings, or not possible pairings (like ChromxCordelia, MaribellexLissa, ChromxFred, etc); your count will be void. I will only be counting votes for the week that I state. If you place, say Chromx___, after the end date, your vote will not be counted...sorry. I will also have this fic in FF.net, so if you think pairing A is winning, but pairing B occurs...that might be the reason. By the end of chapter 11 only FeMU and Chrom will be married. All other pairings will start manifesting from chapter 12 onward, however, via Part 2, I will start hinting at pairings.
> 
> First up for 2/4-2/11 is Chrom...your choices are Sumia, Maribelle, and Olivia. (Yes, yes...I know Sully is a choice...but I also hate them together...really...Chrom, why did you learn to cook? You LIVE IN A CASTLE. Have the cooks cook...there are other reasons). Please be aware, if Chrom does not marry Sumia, I will not be taking a vote, she will be marrying Henry. (I'm not a fan of GaiusxSumia...due to galeforce...even though it matters not in a fanfic)
> 
> Finally, I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.
> 
> Update either on 2/10 or 2/11

You’re running, sandwiched between two people. In front of you, you see a man, your target, cloaked in black and purple. His hair stands straight up, and disturbing purple miasma encircles him.

A hand to your left stops you, the body…his body…pausing just long enough to make sure you stay. To your right, the other person, dressed in blue and silver, continues the rush; his deep voice in a battle cry, echoing through the corridor. His sword is drawn, ready to strike. The man to your right joins the fray, holding a jagged sword. He as well wears purple and black, but his hair is a platinum white, compared to…the enemy’s? …charcoal black. You’re forced to stand there, waiting, holding a tome open as it collects energy…

The sapphire haired man swings at the dark entity, his attack blocked. Steel on magic creates a sharp twang as they hit, yet it doesn’t stop him from a follow-up slash. With that one blocked as well, he jumps back. Lightning falls from the sky, as the platinum holds his sword high, directing the magic. The enemy jumps back once…twice…the third jump is too slow, or the third lightning strike too fast. Magic gathered in the enemy’s hand is blasted out at the man in cobalt, propelling him back to dodge the third strike of magic. Your ally deftly dodges with a roll. In that instant, due to attention on your…friend? …you lose sight of your target. You all look frantically, until the man in blue points up. The enemy has already powered up a blast; the dark magic plummets straight down.

Your two allies jump out of the way, but not without injury, while you, being out of the blast zone entirely, shoot-off an electric reply, only to miss due to the enemy teleporting again. You search, finding him standing in front of one of your fallen allies. You can tell what your enemy is thinking, by the charge of energy in his hands. Rushing forward, you reach your struggling ally just as the blast is released. Readying to take the hit, you brace yourself, but instead of the dark magic hitting, you feel the charge of electricity falling, right when the blast is but seconds from the two of you. You feel a touch on both your shoulders. To the left is the platinum, glaring straight ahead. To the right, the cobalt, a slight smile on his face, meant as a “Thanks.” You look ahead, seeing the disgusted look on the man’s face…or was that disappointment?

~~~

“This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Reflet,” The cob-…no, Chrom, looks at you. “Robin,” He turns to the plat-…no, your brother. “And no ‘destiny’ can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!” Following his rousing speech, he looks straight ahead. The three of you charge.

You follow close to Chrom, his sword in hand. Your enemy…Validar…yes, that was his name, laughed as the three of you came closer. His voice high pitched, it could only been described as horrid, sinister, foul; as if he had no heart. “Fools! Struggle all you want!” He throws a sinister orb; you jump in the path, pushing Chrom out of the way, blocking it with a blast from your tome…Thoron. “You cannot un-write what is already written!” The cobalt continues forward, slashing the man from hip to shoulder.

You jump back, meeting your brother. You spin away from his body, allowing him to use his magic, his Levin Sword, to send a crashing blow to the enemy, without harming you or Chrom. Even airborne, thanks to the attack, Validar still prepares a strike of his own; however, the words, “Checkmate!” escape your lips, and a blast of Thoron hits him straight in the chest. …Yet somehow, he lands on his feet…

~~~

…But he slowly falls forward. The same miasma that surrounded him earlier seems to be eating away at his body, disintegrating him right before your eyes.

Chrom turns to you, a grin on his face; yet your eyes remained glued to the…corpse? No, that would be too easy. You remain staring. Slowly, shakily, the body moves to a kneeling position. “THIS ISN’T OVER! DAMN YOU ALL!!!” With the last of his energy, he throws a blast at you, or was it Chrom?

From behind you, a hand drags your hood back, throwing you away from the blow. Falling, you see Robin, with his opposing left hand, pushing Chrom away from the attack. When the dark blast hits your brother, he flies.

Both you and Chrom struggle up, running towards the platinum. Chrom, with his longer legs, reaches him first. “You alright?” He pulls him up to a sitting position, while you remain standing behind. “That’s the end of him.” Your brother nods with a slight smile, causing a matching grin to appear on the cobalt’s face. “Thanks to you,” He turns to you, “No, the two of you,” His smile returns to your brother. “We carried the day. We can rest easy now.”

Suddenly, you’re seeing red; everything, all the colors, gone…except red.

“At long last,” Even though Chrom is speaking, you don’t understand a word he says; it’s as if he’s talking from afar. You feel your body move on its own, as if a marionette on strings; your mind wasn’t the puppeteer anymore. “What’s wrong? Hey! Hey look! Agh-!”

Slowly, the red dissipates, you’re back in control of your body. Looking down, you see two glowing swords, both by magic, sticking out of Chrom. They pierced almost exactly in the same place…through the heart. Without even looking, you can feel the charge of magic on your hands; you, no, your brother and you, stabbed Chrom.

You stumble back, just as Chrom does. His body falls; you catch it. “This is not your…your fault…” With his weight, you can’t hold him up. You slowly ease him onto the ground. You hold his shoulder with your left arm, while his upper body weights down your legs. Even though he’s at death’s door, blood dripping down the corner of his lips, he pats your head, ruffling your hair. “Promise me…you’ll escape from this place.” Tears start falling, your own platinum locks block your peripheral vision. You only see Chrom, and as always, worrying about others more than himself, he wipes the tears away gently. “Please…Go…” With that, his strength is gone. His hand fall, his dead eyes stare back at you. You hear that laughter, that horrid laughter of Validar, grating in your ears. Your shoulders slump, although your grip remains tight on him. You look up, seeing your brother laughing maniacally.

This…this couldn’t be happening…It had to be a dream! You scrunch your eyes, gripping Chrom tightly. You shrieked, hoping you would wake. Why did you go through everything just for the world to crumble...?


	3. Prologue - The Verge of History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> I'm sorry for my...inconsistencies. I had this finished yesterday...but my brain just didn't want to think (re-writing a summary and doing an A/N). So, here it is today.
> 
> A few more things:
> 
> 1) If you're interested in having your say with the pairings, please give your input. If not, I'll stop asking in the next chapter. From 2/17-3/3, it's Chrom...your choices are Sumia, Maribelle, and Olivia. (FeMU is taken, and I'm just not fond of Chrom x Sully)
> 
> 2) I have no plans to update for about 2 weeks. I have a convention coming up at the end of March (Kawaii Kon...anyone hear of it?) and I have to prep (cosplay and 2 panels). I also gotta start job hunting/resume making...so, I need to spend more time on that...
> 
> 3) The next update will be in a new "storyline." This current one is for the main story; my next chapter will be non-game, character interactions. True, I could keep it here, in this work...but then my long chapters will be massive...and I don't look forward to that...
> 
> 4) Finally, expect the next update 3/3-4.
> 
> 5) Also...I'm still working on Secrets of a Tactician...I'm just at an awkward part...forgive me! I'm going to stop giving "end dates" for this series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

“Chrom, we have to do something…” Lissa looked at her brother worriedly.

“What do you propose we do?” He looked at his younger sister, then back down at the slight girl in front of him. Of course, this girl wasn’t his only problem, they had another individual lying but several feet away, also unconscious, being “guarded” by their protector, Frederick. They were most likely related, both with similar features, porcelain skin, platinum white hair, and matching outfits, but the question was: what were they doing out in the middle of nowhere? They had no camping supplies or food, obviously, this wasn’t a family retreat. They also had no injuries, based on Lissa’s analysis, so them, being here, was quite a mystery.

“I…I don’t know…” His sister’s voice brought him back. He looked down at the ground, seeing the girl’s eyes open. They were a deep brown.

“I see you’re awake now.”

“Hey there!” She looked confused, but smiled, giving a slight nod.

“There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.” Chrom reaches out to her. “Give me your hand.” A soft smile on his face.

She slowly reaches up, but then turns her head for some reason, catching sight of the purple coat further away. “Robin!” She shouts, getting “up” on her own. She crawl-runs over to the man, although it’s mostly a crawl, calling out his name again. It would have been a funny sight, if not for the worried look on her face as she reached her sibling. She did have a pleasant voice, even though there were hints of fear in her tone. “Robin…?” She gently shook the body. Frederick attempted to remove her from the boy, being that moving a body with unknown brain injuries was a definite “NO” based on his army and medical training, but he stopped short, realizing it did wake him.

“Reflet?” He slowly maneuvered himself up, so he was at least sitting straight, his…sister? …well, relation, was lightly crying against his chest. He did his best to soothe her, lightly rubbing her back, but he also was trying to assess the scene around him, staring first at Frederick, than Chrom and Lissa. While the girl sniffled a little more, he pulled her closer, his brown eyes narrowed, gripping his sword at his waist, which both Frederick and Chrom finally took notice of. Frederick, with lance at his side, looked ready to jump at any given notice, so Chrom knew he had to diffuse the situation now, rather than later.

“Are the two of you all right? We found both of you lying out here in the middle of a field.” He motioned to the pasture around them. The male…Robin? …looked around. Noticing that what Chrom said was true, he lessened his grip around both weapon and girl, leading Frederick to also relax, but just a bit. He looked at…Reflet? …checking her over.

“Y-Yes... Thank you, Chrom.”

“Ah, then you know who I am?”

“No, actually.” His head dipped a little, in confusion. His face also wore the same emotion. “I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me...”

“...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?”

“My name is...” He stopped, then looked down at the girl. “You little minx!” He poked her in the ribs, inciting a squeak. “That’s why you woke me up, just so you wouldn’t have to talk!” She nodded furiously into his shirt, then nuzzled deeper into his hold, as if she could disappear by doing so. As the…siblings? …yes, most likely siblings, bickered, Chrom could feel a slight smile form on his face. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, Lissa trying very hard not to laugh, while Frederick had the exact opposite reaction; he seemed even more on edge, or maybe he was just losing patience with the two.

Realizing he still didn’t answer the question, the man looked up, his face crimson. “I’m sorry about that. This one here,” He pats his sister’s head “Is very shy. She warms quickly, but when we first meet people, I usually have to do all the talking. This here is Reflet, and I’m…Robin?” He seemed unsure about his own name, but the girl, Reflet, looked up and nodded. He spoke again, with a bit more confidence. “Robin.”

“Are you okay?” Lissa piped in, jumping out from behind Chorm.

Chrom had to quickly follow up, before his sister said anything more improper. “I know it’s rude and all, being we just met, but you seemed to have trouble with just your name.”

“Ah…umm…I’m sorry. Everything about myself is…fuzzy, at best. I know though, definitely, this is my sister, Reflet.”

“Robin…” His sister cooed at his side, hugging him closer.

“How’s your memory? Do you remember anything else?” She shook her head. “But, you’re certain my name is Robin?” She looked at him, giving a glare. “I’m sorry,” He chuckled uncertainly. “I just needed to make sure.” She returned her head back to its haven. “I’m sorry…other than our names, what brings us here, or where here is, I can’t say…where are we exactly?”

“Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!”

“It's called a load of Pegasus dung.” Frederick finally spoke. “We're to believe you remember milord's name, but you and your sister can barely remember your own?”

“B-But it's the truth!” Robin stammered. The platinum looked worried again. It was definitely odd, but the two of them did seem lost and distressed.

“What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?”

“Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let wolves into our flock.”

“Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there.”

“Wait just one moment. Don’t we have a say in this?”

“Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come.” Chrom offered his hand again. Robin stared nervously at it for a moment, then took the proffered hand. Chrom pulled them up; they were heavier than he expected.

~~~

Back on the main road, Chrom was at the front, while Frederick, and his mount, Cardamom, at the rear. In between walked the siblings and Lissa. Reflet still clung to her brother, while Lissa tried to converse with the girl, but to no avail. Reflet’s attention moved between the man in cobalt at front and the knight behind.

After some time in silence, once Lissa finally gave up, Robin spoke. “What will you do with us? Are we to be your prisoners?”

“Hah!” Chrom gave an engaging smile, trying to put the man at rest. “You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse.”

“Is that where we are? Ylisse?”

“You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…The sister on the other hand,” Frederick turned his eyes on the Reflet. “She may know how to perform, but obviously she’s still but of the supporting cast.”

“Frederick, ple-”

“How dare you make fun of us!” Robin pushed his sister behind him, readying to draw his sword. Frederick looked smug, holding his spear near him, waiting, just a bit more. “What makes you think you know more about us, than what we know of ourselves? We have come quietly and given as much information to as possible, yet still, you mock us as if we’re only jesters at court!”

“Fred-!”

“Friend, please-!”

“Well, if you really think you’re worth more, than prove it.” Frederick continued to antagonize. Both Lissa and Chrom’s pleas ignored. The siblings could see where this was going. The knight, although usually more patient with the flock, already did not trust these two sheep. He was pushing them, hoping that they would show their fangs. Ylisse’s normal sheep would cower in fear over a knight in full armor, or be reverent with two royals before them, but these two did not fit either mold. Chrom readied his own sword, realizing where this was leading; Frederick was planning to attack first, ask questions later.

Just as the platinum was about to draw, they all heard it.

“Robin, stop.”

They turned. Reflet stood there, straight and tall, all shyness gone. There was something in her eyes that gave off the same cold strictness that Frederick provided during training.

“B-but…”

“No, buts. He’s purposefully provoking you. You must see that.”

“Still, he…”

“Does it matter? They’re being kind enough to escort us to town rather than kill us outright. If the man wishes to make his own wry comments, let him. They all out rank us.”

“How are you certain, Ms. Reflet?” Frederick gave his usual smile, realizing the leader between the two was not Robin, but Reflet.

Most normal people would read the facial expression as just a smile, but for those who knew the man, or who could read emotions well, it was the type of grin he wore when irritated, provoking, or just when he needed to be the cold lieutenant. If the platinum noticed, she gave no reaction. Her reply was the same as his; a smile. “Why, Sir Frederick, while I wish to indulge your curiosity, I believe you do not deserve an answer for the moment, especially when you treat us with such respect. However, I will tell you one thing; if my brother and I had so wished for escape, or to cause any harm to your companions, we would already have done so.” She looked at Lissa briefly, then opened her jacket, showing a hidden tome and a sword on the hip. “We are regarding your wishes, and coming with you quietly, so all we ask in return is the same amount of respect.”

“Very well, you will receive that for now, but you understand what will occur if you or your brother take any misstep.”

“I believe we do,” She replied, eyeing his Silver Lance. With that, she returned to her brother’s arm, her poise dissipating as she snuggled the sleeve.

While Frederick looked at the girl with mild interest, Chrom and Lissa stood agape. Silence.

“…I’m sorry about that.” Robin broke the tension, bowing slightly to the three. “About my outburst and my sister’s response.”

They saw Reflet lightly punch him in the ribs. “…Well, I’m not…”

“Hush!” Robin scolded, “You’ve caused enough damage for now.” She shrugged, but gave no vocal reply. “My sister is the shier of the two of us, but she is the brains, while I’m the brawn. She read the situation, so she responded in kind; she’s the type who doesn’t shy away from a challenge. When adrenaline kicks in, she breaks her shy cloak and acts as you just saw. Once again, I’m sorry for both our rude outbursts.”

Chrom laughed, “No, no, it’s our fault as well. Frederick was purposefully antagonizing you. For that I apologize.” Although smiling, his eyes pierced the knight.

“As do I, Miss Reflet, Sir Robin.” He bowed, looking at the two.

“To answer your question from earlier Robin,” Chrom stepped in, trying to erase the tension. “This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa.”

“I am _not_ delicate!” Lissa hmphed, smacking Chrom lightly with her staff. She followed with a light laugh, turning to the siblings. “Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!”

“Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?” Robin looked surprised, while Reflet peeked out, looking at the three.

“Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here.”

“A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you two, but my station mandates otherwise.”

“We understand, sir. I would do no less myself.” Robin smiled, but obviously he was struggling to keep his irritation in check. “As I said before, I’m Robin, and this is my younger twin, Reflet. We’re travelers…I think.”

“You think?” Frederick eyed them questionably.

“Yes, sir…It’s hard to describe.” Robin’s eyes glazed. “I have no memory of interactions with people, or events, but there are…images, like a moment in time captured, you could say. The best I can describe it is like…a painting, but realistic. These images are of places, towns, sceneries, all with my sister. I can’t say where they are or what the towns are called, but each place, I know my sister’s with me.” He blinked and shook his head. “I’m sorry, that’s the most I can remember…”

Although Frederick showed no change, Chrom and Lissa felt a little sad about the tale. What would it be like to lose everything, only remembering your sibling and random images that didn’t make sense to you. “What about you, Reflet?” Lissa asked, smiling softly at the girl. “Do you remember anything?”

The platinum peeked from behind her brother, looking at the blonde. “…Stars.”

“Stars?” Chrom leaned over his sister, trying to see and hear the girl a bit better.

She nodded. “L-like my brother…”

“Reflet, speak louder and enunciate. They can’t hear you.” Which was true being that the cobalt and blonde were leaning in closer. Even Frederick had closed the distance to listen, even though his eyes were now looking into the distance, instead of focusing on the little group. She looked up and glared; Robin responded in kind. “I can’t be your voice for you. I don’t know what you remember.” She jabbed him, but spoke again, with a clearer voice.

“Like my brother, my…memories…if you can call them that, are of the stars, at night or dusk.” Her voice was slow and even, as if trying to pick out the exact words needed. Although soft, there was a kindness to them, different from her tone she used earlier, which, while kind, resembled the brunette’s tone at the time; baiting. Robin’s voice was deeper and steady, but there was also a courteousness, although that disappeared when angry. “There is more to the memory, like a back drop of trees, ocean, and houses, but the main focus is the stars.” The platinum closes her eyes. “A window or a forest frames the stars like a portrait, or we’re…standing, I think, on a cliff, with the stars above the ocean. Various scenes like that, but when I turn, I always see my brother with me, sleeping or standing in awe.” She shook her head. “I don’t remember much more than that…”

“That sounds lovely,” Lissa smiled, and Reflet weakly did so as well.

Chrom nodded, “We’ll do our best to help you two once in town.” Frederick and Robin turned to look at the cobalt, but Lissa’s attention remained on Reflet. The girl, even though she didn’t look much younger than herself, really, she and Robin looked a bit older, scrunched her face as if smelling something bad. The platinum started to look around, which Lissa did as well, more so once she started to smell the acrid burning. “Your names, Robin and Reflet, is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—”

“Chrom, look! The town!” Lissa pointed in the direction they were headed. The sky was gray with plumes. The only things visible were the church and clock tower, but only the outlines could be seen due to the smoke. Once or twice, a stray flick of fire jumped above the forest line.

“Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!”

“What about these two, milord?”

“Unless they’re on fire as well, it can wait!”

“Aptly put, milord.”

“Let's go already!” Lissa was jogging in place, and as soon as her brother and knight nodded, she started running off, followed by the two, although Frederick quickly took the lead, being now on horseback.

“But what about-!” …It was too late, they were out of sight. “-a plan?” Robin sighed, looking at his sister. She was standing straight again, looking ahead where the other three ran off. “What do we do, Reflet? We seem to be ‘free’ now.”

“They did help us, though…And I would feel some…discontent if those idiots got themselves killed for charging straight ahead.”

“As would I.” He turned, following her gaze. “Do we-?”

“I suppose, so…”

“I’ll be putting my life in your hands then.” He started running.

“And my life in yours.” She followed, pulling out a Thunder tome.

~~~

They followed the corpses. It was an easy enough trail. “They seem to be as good as you suggested.” Robin was in front, sword slightly unsheathed, ready to draw at a moment’s notice. The lance wounds pierced either neck, head, or chest, all instant kills. The sword, although sloppier, still completed what was needed. He turned around a bit, seeing Reflet nod in response; unlike her brother, talking and running simultaneously wasn’t possible with her endurance. “There!” He pointed to the main square. Fruit stands with spilt wares, burning barrels and homes, and other goods randomly lying on the ground was the view to the siblings.

“-Put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?” They heard a masculine voice as they got closer, then a woman’s scream for help.

“Chrom, we have to stop them!” Lissa whispered. She and her companions were hiding behind a fruit stand.

“Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…” He stood, preparing to charge the nearest enemy; an inattentive Myrmidon to the east. Frederick ready to strike a distracted Barbarian, stuffing gold and other goodies into his pockets, due north.

“Really!” All three Shepherds turned, hearing a whispered utterance. To avoid attention to the oblivious plunders, the two siblings dashed behind the fruit cart where the others hid. Robin seemed fine, but Reflet had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. “You…three…are…idiots!” She whispered. “…Running into…an unknown…situation…no plan! Naga save your soul…for us being here!”

“You followed us! Why!” Chrom grabbed the girl’s shoulders, looking her in the eye.

“We-” Robin gripped Chrom’s arm tightly, signaling to let his sister go. “Know our way around a fight, if you’ll have us.”

“Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!”

Frederick moved closer. “Remember, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed.”

“If you know that,” Reflet gained her breath. “Then don’t go charging in like you did.” She turned to look at Robin. “Brother, I need some height.” He kneeled, allowing her to sit on his shoulder. He then stood, holding her legs. With her increased height, she could now see above the fruit stand.

“What are you doing?” Lissa whispered frantically at the siblings.

“I need to know our scene before I can formulate any plan. We are…tacticians…in-training.”

“Don’t be modest, Reflet. I’m still in-training. You could lead an army if given a chance.” There was no reply; she scanned the field, mumbling to herself. Robin looked at the Shepherds. “Like I told you earlier, she’s the brain, I’m the brawn. Although I can give basic tactical advice, I’m better at fighting, while she’s the one who can control the tide of battle. I can tell the distance of attack range and the type of weaponry an enemy uses, but Reflet can read much more, including attack strength, ally and enemy stats, and abilities they have.” Chrom and Lissa nodded, slightly amazed, but Frederick looked apprehensive. Robin looked up at his sister. “Done up there?”

“…Yes.” She slipped off his shoulder, and he caught her at the waist, lowering her the rest of the way, as if they had done so before. “There are a total of eleven bandits, five men guarding the boss, who are across the bridge, near the church, and five on this side of the bridge. For now, our main concern are the five on this side. There are two Barbarians, one northwest, one northeast; two Myrmidons, one directly north, the other directly east; and a Mage, also northeast. The Mage has an Elwind, while the others carry Iron weapons. My suggestion is that I pair up with Frederick, causing a distraction right in front of this stall. While we’re doing that, I would like Chrom, Robin, and Lissa to head east, picking off the Myrmidon, and the Mage, assuming you can catch him off-guard. The five of us will then rendezvous in front of this stall, and take care of any healing before moving into part two, which includes those on the opposite end and the boss.”

Chrom nodded, “That sounds like a plan.”

“Wait!” They all turned to Frederick. “Why am I paired with you; wouldn’t your brother and I make a better pair?”

“I suppose, strength wise…” She pondered the thought, “However, my brother is more proficient with the sword, so he won’t be able to do anything on horseback; compared to him, my accuracy with magic is better. Anyway, if both of you rode your horse, wouldn’t it be uncomfortable?” Looking at Frederick and his mount, maybe Lissa or Reflet could fit, but Robin and Chrom would make the ride…uncomfortable, to say the least.

“Very well. Can you also explain your plan, once we finish the bandits on this end of town?”

“I’m just going with the bare basics.” The brunette nodded. “Following Lissa’s healing, we’ll cause a distraction, drawing away the enemy forces from the boss. After we deal with them, we’ll go after the boss. I doubt the boss will move; he looks a bit lazy, being that he’s forcing his men to do all the looting. Satisfy your curiosity?” She, and the others, looked at Frederick.

He sighed. “Very well,” Offering Reflet a hand up onto his steed.

She didn’t take it. “I need to sit up front.” He cocked an eyebrow. “If I’m to help at all, I need to see. If I’m sitting from behind, your armor blocks everything.”

Just as Frederick was about to complain, Chrom stopped him. “Just do what she asked.” The knight sighed, getting for his horse, lifting the platinum up, then resettling himself in the saddle.

“We should finish this section of the town within ten to fifteen minutes. If any trouble occurs, me or my brother will shoot magic up, which will inform the other group. Although it might give away our position to the enemy, it will be the fastest way to remain in contact.” They nodded. “Stay safe.”

~~~

Robin and Chrom easily took out the Myrmidon. Chrom acted as bait, capturing the man’s attention. Robin then went around, and as soon as there was an opening, slashed the man’s back. As he fell, Chrom finished him off, stabbing him through the chest.

“It’s safe now!” Chrom called out.

Lissa’s head poked out from behind a barrel. She looked around, then swiftly went to the two, doing her best not to look down, knowing what would be there. “You two okay?”

“I’m doing fine,” Robin replied, wiping his Bronze Sword clean of blood, “But Chrom has a few scratches. You might want to heal him up.”

“Like Robin said, they’re only scratches Lissa.” He waved her off. “There’s no need to use your staff.”

“Just use it.” Robin cracked his neck. “Any slight injury can be a distraction on the field. When there’s time to heal, it’s best to do so.” Chrom sighed, allowing the Cleric to do her job. The nicks, scratches, and pain gone from the cobalt. “Ready?” The other two nodded. “Reflet said our next aim is the Mage.” He looked from behind the stall, seeing the Mage move in the direction of the knight and his sister. The platinum scanned the area. “Lissa, go over there.” Pointing to a bunch of barrels and crates. “You’ll be out of range of any enemy attacks. Chrom or myself will come get you when the fighting is over.”

“I can come too!” Lissa pouted. “I’m not just some dainty little flower; I can take care of myself!”

“Come now, Lissa.” Chrom tried to persuade her. “It would put me more at ease if you stayed hidden.”

“But, Chrom…”

“I agree with Chrom here, Lissa. For the moment, even though I doubt your knight is happy about it, you’re in my care. If my sister and I want to come out of this battle alive,” Hinting not at the bandits, but what Frederick might do. “We need you to be safe and sound. Anyway, it’s unwise to have any Cleric in range of attack. Hiding behind those barrels will keep you safe.” He smiled kindly at the girl. “If not for your own sake, will you do so for everyone else here?”

She blushed a little, but finally pouted, “…Fine.”

“Thank you. One of us will be back for you shortly.” She nodded, then disappeared into the haphazard mess.

As they got out of range, tracking the Mage, Chrom started to chuckle. “You’ve got a way with women, it seems.”

Robin sighed. “When you have a sister like mine, you need to be quick thinking and smooth, especially if you want to calm her.”

They turned the corner.

~~~

“Good try, Sir Frederick,” Reflet shot a blast of Thunder magic into the back of the looting Barbarian. The man turned around, only to be met by Frederick, who cut off the man’s head. Cardamom swiftly maneuvered, now facing the oncoming Myrmidon and second Barbarian. Still, Frederick had enough time to flick the Bronze Sword, lent by Reflet, since she thought over usage of a Silver weapon, especially against such greenhorns, was a waste.

“What, pray tell, do you mean?”

Cardamom charged. “You realized that between the two of us,” She blasted the Barbarian, who was further away, paralyzing him. Frederick then easily dealt with the Myrmidon, slashing him twice, forming an “X” from shoulders to hips. “That my brother was stronger. You were trying to keep him near you, thinking Chrom would be able to deal with me if things turned sour.” He hummed as the steed jumped back, flicking the sword again, to rid it of blood. “Well, you really shouldn’t have worried.” Once landed, the mare rushed forward. Frederick, switching from sword to lance, had the weapon ready to stab the still stunned Barbarian. “He’s smart enough to know not to cause undue trouble.”

The lance stabbed straight through the man, causing a wet wheeze to come from the Barbarian. “Well, one can never be too careful.” He smiled down at the platinum, similar to the one he showed before. A few speckles of blood on his cheek, thanks to one of the assailants.

“I meant trouble for me.” She returned in kind.

He turned back to the Barbarian, trying to yank the lance out. It didn’t budge. Although the knight hated the idea of desecrating a body more, he aimed to kick it off his lance. Instead the hand of the Barbarian caught his foot. The dying man laughed, coughing up more blood. “If I’m gawin down, I’m takin’ yar girlie wit’ me…” The Barbarian aimed to swing down his axe, while Frederick did his best to maneuver to protect his passenger.

“Too slow…” The platinum smiled at the man in front of her, catching him by surprise. “…Here’s how it’s done!” Before Frederick or the Barbarian realized, she kicked the man off, blasting him with a close-range attack of Thunder, making the corpse fly.

Her smile started to fade, seeing the grinning Mage, preparing his own magic. The Mage had purposefully waited for this moment, knowing she had no time to counter. “…Damn.” Both Frederick and Reflet readied for the attack, knowing that it would be too late to dodge. The knight wrapped his left around her waist, grounding her and giving her a bit more protection. Meanwhile, she charged her own tome, hoping she would at least be able to counter-strike, following his blast. Then they heard it.

“REFLET!” Robin was charging the Mage. His face was red, blinded my rage. The Mage, hearing the scream, turned. Fear in his eyes, seeing the berserker, he launched the Wind magic at the new assailant. The blades of air hit the platinum, causing him to grunt, but he continued, as if his life’s mission was just to kill this man. Before the Mage could ready another blast or dodge, Robin stabbed the man through the stomach. Without hesitation, he pulled up, only stopping when he hit bone. Yanking the blade out, the corpse fell. He too dropped; his sword kept him kneeling, as he gulped down breaths.

“Robin!” Both Chrom and Reflet shouted. Chrom had followed Robin, but couldn’t stop him when he started his mad charge. In the end, he could only watch the carnage as he tried to reach the platinum. After Robin had fell, Chrom reached him first, as Reflet did her best to struggle out of the saddle.

“You idiot! What were you thinking?”

Robin took another gulp, but could only respond with a weak smile. “Sadly, I doubt he was thinking.” Reflet made it to the two, looking over her brother. The blades of wind had slashed him in several places, nothing deep, but they were definitely uncomfortable. “Lissa should heal this.” The platinum looked up, eyes scanning for the blonde.

“Where is Lady Lissa, milord?” Frederick stood nearby, looking at Robin, then back at the mage’s corpse. The strictness in the knight’s voice, not lost to Chrom.

“She’s back that way, in hiding.” The cobalt pointed, finally looking up at Frederick. “I’ll get her now!” With that, the noble ran off to fetch his sister.

“We should hide that.” Reflet said, looking pointedly at the Mage’s corpse. “Not really the nicest imagery to show a young lady.” Frederick nodded. He didn’t quite enjoy taking orders from the “tactician,” but he knew this was one scene he wished to spare the princess. So, the knight picked up the body, moving it further away, covering it partially with the man’s own cape and hat. When he turned, he saw that Robin was now on his back, his breathing slowed a little. Reflet had removed her coat, folding it for her brother to use as a pillow. Without the bulky covering, she looked much more…frail.

“You really are an idiot, you know.”

He chuckled a bit. “Anything for you, Ref-”

“WHERE IS HE?” The three turned, seeing a fuming Lissa, with Chrom in tow. “Look at you! What in the world did you do to yourself?” Although chiding, she got to work healing the damage.

Leaving the Cleric to her work, the other three stood to the side, in silence.

“I’m sorry for my brother.” The two men looked between them at Reflet. “He…when I’m involved in something dangerous…he…he loses control. It’s embarrassing to see him in such a state, because of me.”

Chrom laughed a bit. “That’s what brother’s do though; protect their sisters.”

Frederick nodded. “It’s what any man would do for someone they cared about.”

“But to such an extent?” She shook her head. “He’s not hurt badly this time, and we luckily have a healer here, but last time he did something like this, it came close to killing him. The memory only came back when seeing him rush the enemy like that, but…but I can’t let him keep jumping into these types of situations! Who knows what will happen next time…” Tears were trickling down, as she tried to wipe them away. The two men weren’t sure what to do, but in the end, Chrom gently patted her on the back.

“It’s alright,” She flinched at the touch, but let the tears keep falling.

“Did you do something to me sister?” They turned, seeing Robin and Lissa standing there a bit crossly. Robin’s voice, although composed, dripped venom.

“What did you do to her, Chrom?”

“N-nothing, Lissa! It was-” Robin pulled his sister away from the two, holding her close.

“Did they do anything to you, Reflet?” Robin gently coaxed his sister. She shook her head.

“It’s…your fault…” She sniffled. “Always doing…dumb…things…”

“Well, I’m fine, Reflet. I’m fine.”

The three Shepherds stood in awkward silence, at the little family tiff, when finally Frederick coughed. “I believe we have some other problems to deal with, yes?”

Robin nodded, wiping his sister’s face with a kerchief. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blamed you for my sister’s tears.” He pulled her coat over his sister’s shoulders.

Chrom laughed. “No, I think most people would come to similar conclusions under the conditions. However, as Frederick said, we have other worries to deal with.” He tilted his head to Reflet. “What’s our plan now?”

Reflet dabbed at her eyes, looking up. “Pretty much, we have the same enemies: two Myrmidons, two Barbarians, and a Mage, although this one uses Elfire. We have to lure these five away from the boss.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

She hummed. “We need a distraction, to lead them away. Frederick would be best, but…”

“Reflet?”

“Yes, Lissa?”

“What’s that over there?”

“What’s what over…?” A smile spread over the Platinum’s face. “…Perfect…”

~~~

Garrick laughed. “So, what’cha boys got?” He looked into the sacks each man carried. Food, bronze and iron weapons, more food, cheap trinkets, and food. He angrily knocked the last bag down. “Where’s da gold boys? Da gold!”

“There isn’t any, Boss.” The Mage flinched, seeing his bag tossed to the ground. “Southtown’s a poor village. Not much here…”

Garrick growled, but looked at what was pilfered. At least they wouldn’t have to go on a food raid for a while. “Okay boys, let’s-”

“Looking for some of this?” Hearing a calm voice and a jingle of coin, they turned to see a white haired lad on the bridge, holding…a bag of gold!

“Why don’cha ya give it here, boy? Then no one gets hurt.”

He smirked. “I think not,” The white-haired boy then dashed off. “You blockheaded dolts.”

His men stood there for several seconds, causing Garrick to scream. “What are you idiots doin’? Follow ‘im! Git me my gold!”

“B-but, sir…”

“Git…it…” He growled at the Mage.

“Y-yes, s-sir!” The man yelped, running after the boy, soon followed by the rest of the men. He hmphed, looking where his men disappeared to. A bag of gold, was a bag of gold, no matter how small it was.

~~~

The Mage turned the corner, following the white-haired boy. He was standing there, waiting. As he got closer, the boy waved, a smirk on his face, then disappeared.

The Mage swore, taking out his tome.

“Where’s da boy?” One of his comrades asked, finally catching up to him.

“It’s a trap. The kid led us here for some reason.”

“Come on, tha’s stupid. No one-” A blast of Thunder magic came from above, paralyzing his companion. The Mage looked for the caster, seeing a white-haired girl on top of a vegetable stand.

The Mage charged his tome, knowing now where to aim. He knew this was a trap, but Garrick, their blind, dim-witted leader didn’t even think of that. No. Gold, and only gold, was the-

He coughed, blood. He could feel the lance piercing his lung; it was hard to breathe. He turned to see a man on a brown horse, looking down with at him, a cold smile on his face. “Dam…mit…” He gurgled, dropping the tome.

~~~

“I can’t believe that worked so well!” Lissa squealed, healing some wounds on her brother.

“It’s only because you found that Rescue Staff, Lissa. If not for that, I doubt we could have done the plan as we did.” Reflet smiled, standing next to her recently healed brother.

“I agree with Lissa, Reflet.” With Chrom’s wounds healed again, he stretched, rotating his sword arm’s shoulder. “Your strategy worked smoothly.”

“Too smoothly, I think.” The knight looked at the bandits laying at their feet.

“That just shows how good she is.” Robin smirked at Frederick before getting elbowed by Reflet.

“Sometimes you just have to accept when things go well, Frederick.”

“Very well, milord.” The man looked at the twins warily. Like Robin said, Reflet controlled the flow of battle quite easily.

The leader stayed behind, sending his subordinates to chase Robin. When the platinum led them into the street, he was “Rescued” by Lissa. Reflet then caused a distraction, paralyzing one of the fighters, and turning all attention to her. In that time, he came and blocked one side, while Chrom and Robin surprised them at the other. He easily finished off the Mage and the singed Barbarian. Reflet continued to distract from above with her Thunder magic, causing the fighters to dodge; however, in those moments, Chrom and Robin were able to deal enough strikes that, in the end, finished the remaining three.

The battle had been too easy, or maybe Reflet was just that good of a tactician.

“So, what next?” Frederick’s question led all eyes to Reflet.

“We deal with the leader.”

“Anything about him?”

“Nothing special. Last I saw, he had an Iron Axe, while his health and strength were a bit higher than the previous Barbarians we fought.”

“He might have something else with him now.”

“What do you mean, Robin?”

“When you sent me in, I noticed they had at least five bags of ransacked goods. Three looked of food, one of random things, but the last looked like weapons. There might be something in there that he could use.”

Reflet hummed. “The man can only use low level axes, so if there were a Hammer in there, Frederick might have trouble. A throwing axe would be troublesome as well…” She closed her eyes, thinking.

“Ref-” Lissa was quickly shushed by Robin, a finger to his lips. It was best not to disrupt her thinking process. A few minutes passed in silence.

“Okay,” Speaking suddenly brought the others out of their thoughts. “Here’s the plan…”

~~~

“What’s takin’ da boys so long?” Garrick grumbled to himself, a meat pie in his hand, a new Hand-Axe on his waist.

“Afraid they won’t be coming, boss.” Garrick turned to see the white haired boy, with a friend.

“So, yah came back ta hand me your gold, eh?”

He snickered. “Not too smart, are you?” He tossed a bloody Elfire to the ground.

“We’ve come to stop you.” Garrick finally looked at the newcomer, “his gold” forgotten. The man had sapphire blue hair, and a certain mark on his right shoulder.

“So, the sheepy have come to slaughter. Come boys! Have at ‘em!” Garrick stood there, arms up.

Chrom and Robin just stood there in silence. Was this man really that big of a dunce?

Garrick looked around, realizing his “boys” weren’t there. “Guess boss-man haz ta do the dirty work today.” He gave a toothy grin, chucking his new Hand Axe at them.

Both easily dodged the attack; Chrom to the left, Robin the right. With the axe thrown, the battle began. Both charged the man, swords in hand, while his axe came flying back to him.

“Le’s try this a’gin!” He threw, aiming at money boy. Just as it was about to hit, the platinum ducked. Garrick sneered, expecting the axe to return to his hand, even though he missed; however, a blast of Thunder hit the axe just as he was about to catch it. A white haired girl holding a tome, and two other figures stood at the end of the bridge, but he had no time to watch these new pests; the boy in blue was but seconds from him.

Garrick jumped back, reaching for an Iron Axe. He blocked the Shepherd’s sword, but a thrust came from a second weapon to his right. The white-haired boy pierced him, then quickly withdrew the blood stained weapon. Distracted by the pain, Garrick dropped his axe, giving Chrom free reign to finish the man; one slice straight across, from shoulder to hip.

~~~

“Come boys! Have at ‘em!” Lissa had her arms out laughing as Chrom and Robin came back over. Reflet was holding her sides in a fit, thanks to the horrible imitation, while Frederick had the barest hint of a smile.

Chrom coughed, face beet-red, being that he had to even deal with such an idiot.

“Oh! Big Brother! Robin! You okay?”

Chrom nodded, “No injuries here.”

“Same.” Robin smiled. “That’s the end of that, then.”

Lissa hummed. “Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow! You two were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?”

“You're certainly no helpless victims; that much is for sure.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you two came here?” Frederick looked at them warily.

“I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick.” Reflet turned to the knight, before Robin could say anything. “And we cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned, but please believe us. We have shared all that we know.”

“The two of you have fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough.” Chrom came in, stopping the confrontation before it could start.

“And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its council as well?”

“Frederick, the Shepherds could use people with their talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such able fighters? Besides, I believe their story, odd as it might be.”

“Th-thank you, Chrom.”

“Yes, thank you, Chrom.” The two siblings stood together, Robin’s hand on Reflet’s shoulder.

“So how about it? Will you join us, Robin? Reflet?”

“What do you say, Reflet?” Robin looked at his sister.

She smiled and gave a shrug, “Can’t remember anything, and we have nothing better to do…”

Chrom looked excitedly between the two. “Can I take that as a yes then?”

“We would be honored.”


	4. Chapter 1- Unwelcome Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> I'm sorry for my lateness...this chapter took MUCH longer than I expected. (40 pages on a Word doc! 40!) Although, I was truthfully writing something else before this chapter...that took too much of my time. That fic probably won't come out for a while though, since I would like to focus on this one and "Day-to-Day."
> 
> Hopefully I will keep to my schedule from now on. I am still job searching, but no more panel or cosplay stuff for a while! Following this, I am writing 5-6 chapters for "D-t-D," which will come out 1-2 chapters per week, so I can create stockpile. Expect the next chapter 4/21-22, because I can't write quickly...The roster is updated, up to this chapter's content.
> 
> Sadly, I'm going to end asking about character marriages, since I didn't get too many responses. I'll just choose who I see fit, but I thank those who gave their input for Chrom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.

The group had been walking for about two hours. Although the terrain was forest, they were on the main path to the capital, so the road was fairly flat and straight. The had started at a fast pace, leaving Chrom to think they would return to the capital by nightfall, however, by the half hour mark, the speed slowed dramatically. It was something that he himself caught.

Twenty minutes in, although Lissa was sweating, she remained cheery, chatting away with Robin, who seemed unperturbed by the pace. Frederick and himself had been upfront, discussing a few things as well. However, Chrom had finally noticed the silence from Reflet. Although he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation behind him, the platinum, while not the lead in the conversation, had been talking. As well, when they started she had been walking, not clinging to her brother like she was now. He paused his conversation with Frederick, and slowly dropped pace to match the three behind him. The knight turned back for a second, wondering what the cobalt was doing; however, he quickly returned his gazed forward, his attention to the road ahead, although he kept his ears perked, to hear the conversation behind.

“Reflet, are you alright?” Lissa stopped in the middle of her sentence, to look at the platinum, who was to the right of Robin. Reflet lifted her head, a slight smile on her face, nodding to the cobalt. Sweat dripped down her face, but she said nothing. “Are you sure?” Although she gave a broad smile, and nodded fervently, he noticed how tired she looked. “Are we walking too fast?” She shook her head, sending a few droplets flying; she still said nothing. “We can go slower if you want.”

“N-no! ...I-it’s…fine…” She tried to give an energetic smile, but it just made her look weary.

“Frederick, slow down a bit.” Chrom called forward, making the knight look behind again, slowing his pace to meet the others.

“I…I’m fine!” The platinum tried to increase her pace, but Robin stopped her.

“Stop with the tough act, Reflet. We can’t have you fainting.” Her brother, a soft smile on his face, poked her on the forehead, making the younger twin frown. By this time, the group had stopped walking.

“If we’re going too fast, you should let us know.”

“Yah! Chrom and Frederick are just speed demons!”

“B-but…if we continue…at a slower pace…we won’t make it…to Ylisstol…by nightfall…will we?”

“Reflet is probably correct, milord. If we go at a slower pace, than what we’re doing currently, we’ll probably have to stop for the night.”

“What! I don’t want to sleep out here with the bugs!”

“Character building, milady, character building.”

“You just want to camp out, don’t you, Frederick?”

“Now, now, children.” Chrom stepped in before Frederick could retort. “I enjoy a camp-out as much as anyone, but I would prefer to be in Ylisse by nightfall. With that being the case, I’ll just carry Reflet.” He smiled at the platinum, and got on one knee to allow her on his back.

“Chrom!”

“Milord!”

“…!”

“Chrom, that’s not fair! I’m just as tired as Reflet! I want a piggyback ride!”

“You seem better off than Reflet, Lissa. You’re fine.” The response caused Lissa to pout, but she gave no other response. “Come now, Reflet. We want to make it back before nightfall.”

“Chrom, you don’t need to do this. I’ll just carry her, she’s my sister.”

“No! That’s embarrassing!” Reflet pushed herself away from Robin, a blush on her face. “Anyway, I’m too heavy; you won’t make it with me on your back.”

“You underestimate your big brother, Reflet. Anyway, you’re pretty light.”

“Also, if your brother gets tired, I can help carry you as well.” Chrom smiled, putting his arm around Robin, finally getting up from his kneeling position.

“No! No piggyback rides! From either of you! I’M! FINE!”

“But…”

“Milord, Reflet says she’s fine. Anyway, if her brother wishes to carry her, that’s one thing, but I can’t allow you to be doing such.”

“Then what do you propose we do, especially if we wish to be in the capital by nightfall; and I’m not accepting the answer that you’ll carry her.”

The knight looked at the two men, both obviously concerned over their new tactician. He then looked at his horse. “She can ride on Cardamom then. She rode on her earlier, and seemed fine.”

“No!” Everyone turned to Reflet. “I’m not riding. It’s not fair that I’ll be on horseback, while everyone else is walking.”

“Well, you’re the only one who can’t keep pace, Reflet.” She pouted at her brother’s reply, and shook her head.

“Well, what if you rode with Lissa? Then you won’t be riding alone.”

“No! Either we all ride, or we all walk, and since there’s only one horse, we’re all walking! Just because I can’t keep pace doesn’t mean I deserve special treatment.” Reflet huffed, continuing forward.

“But, Reflet-”

“Just give up, Chrom.” Robin sighed, passing the cobalt. “One she’s made up her mind, she’s made up her mind.”

~~~

And so, here they were, still two hours away from the capital, and night was falling. Chrom was definitely a bit peeved at the younger twin, but couldn’t help but admire her stubbornness. Maybe it wasn’t something to respect, but for her to be so inflexible, even at the cost of other people’s expense, it was an interesting trait, to say the least.

The five of them had returned to the positions they previously had; Frederick and himself in the lead, walking at a much slower pace, and Lissa, Robin, and Reflet following. He knew Lissa was complaining, something about how it was already night and that there were too many bugs, but he only turned when Robin started laughing and Lissa started making choking noises.

“Is everything alright back there?”

The blonde started spitting, making Robin laugh harder, while Reflet, although with a smile, was lightly patting the girl’s back. “I-I think I swallowed a bug.”

“Hardship builds character, Lissa.”

“Well, I think I’ve built quite enough hardship for one day, thank you very much!”

“Come now, Lissa. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Well, you weren’t the one who swallowed it!”

“I’ve swallowed my fair share of bugs, especially while horseback riding. There was this one time when Sully and I swallowed a swarm of gn-” He felt a tug on his sleeve. “What is it, Reflet?”

“We should probably start setting up camp soon.” The platinum pointed to some spaces between the trees. Behind them lay the distant horizon, which was beginning to turn the colors of sunset. “If we don’t start now, we’ll be in the dark within the hour.”

“She’s right, milord. Since we won’t make it to Ylisse at this pace, we should settle for the night.”

“We should also probably think about food.” Robin joined in, his laughter finally subsided. “I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving.”

“Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?”

~~~

Before Frederick and Chrom disappeared to find some food, Frederick set up a small campfire, instructing how to keep it maintained until he returned. The two men then set off, leaving the campsite to the twins and Lissa. Lissa remained seated, pouting about the bugs and not having a proper bed, while the two silently sympathized. When that was done, Robin disappeared into the woods to find better tinder, leaving Reflet and Lissa to chat. He returned within a few minutes, two dry logs in both arms, and put them down, hoping they would be good enough for the rest of the night. Now all they could do was wait.

~~~

“Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!” The cobalt looked up, noticing his sister didn’t touch their meal. “...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in.”

“Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? ...Uh, Robin?” The platinum was tucking in, to put it nicely. “Well, Reflet must agree with me, right, Reflet?” The other twin was turned away, and only looked up when she heard her name.

“Mwah-?” Bread crumbs on her face. The other four stared at her, although Frederick and Lissa stared the longest.

“What do you have their, Reflet?” The blonde was creeping towards the platinum.

“Nuh’tin…” The girl tried to turn more toward her brother, hiding whatever she had in her hands.

“Don’t lie to me! You have something edible there, don’t you?”

“Bear’s edible, Lissa. Just eat it; meat is meat.”

“Quiet, Chrom!” The cobalt took another bite of bear. “Won’t you share, Reflet?” Her voice as sugar coated as possible. The platinum shook her head. “Please! I’m starving…” Reflet looked at her again, staring for a long while, then shook her head. “C’mon!”

“Milady, if she doesn’t wish to share, just let her be. You can’t lead a horse to water, nor can you force an animal to share its food.” Reflet looked up, catching the knight’s eyes. She looked as if she wanted to retort, but instead took another bite of whatever she was eating. Food was a priority over her replying to his quip. Of course, maybe that was a crueler response than whatever she had planned on saying.

“Reflet,” The platinum looked up at her brother. “You have over three-fourths of a loaf left. You can’t eat it all.”

“Yesh I can…”

“Well, you don’t need to.”

“Yes I do…”

“Come now.”

“It’s not my fault they didn’t bring any food supplies, and they can’t eat bear.”

“I don’t see you eating any of the smelly old boot meat…Wait, I take that back—Boots smell better!”

“Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy.” The brunet responded, giving in to the fact that the younger twin wouldn’t budge.

“Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?”

“Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry.” The knight struggled with his response. “I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite.”

“Yeah right, Frederick!”

“…I’m eating a bear sandwich.” Finally responding to Lissa, showing her food, a piece of strangely red meat, stuck between some bread. The platinum took another bite.

“Just share, Reflet. Next time, if they don’t plan ahead I won’t bother you about it.” Her brother took another bite of bear, but kept his eyes on her.

After a minute of staring, she relented. “…Fine.” Standing, she stuck the sandwich in her mouth, opening her right side of the jacket, which revealed a hidden pocket with a clothed parcel. Pulling it out, she unwrapped it, revealing a fairly large loaf of bread. She passed it to Frederick, letting her cloak fall close again so she could re-grab her sandwich.

“And the jam.” Although her cheeks were once again filled with food, she glared at her brother. “The. Jam.” Swallowing the food she had in her mouth, she once again stood to open the right side of her jacket, allowing her right hand to grab something at her back. Fumbling for a bit, she finally pulled out a red jar, passing it to Frederick. Glaring at her brother, she walked away, sandwich in hand.

“Reflet? Where-”

“Let it go, Chrom.” The elder twin remained seated, grabbing another hunk of meat. “She’s pissed, best to let her cool for a bit.”

Frederick started by offering non-jammed chunks to Chrom and Robin. Chrom took a small piece, while Robin declined. The knight then cut the loaf horizontally and started spreading the jam. “More! More!” Lissa looked excitedly at the knight. Frederick turned to Robin, looking at him questionably. In turn, Robin looked at the jar.

“It’s best if you not eat it all. She can deal with you eating her bread, but eating all her jam might push her over the edge.” Although Lissa pouted when hearing that, she waited patiently. When finished, the knight cut the sandwich in half; however, after looking at the jar, he added a little more jam to the blonde's half, leaving at least two heaping servings in the jar. He gave Lissa her share, and returned the bottle to Reflet’s brother.

The healer took a bite and sighed. “THIS is food.” She then took another bite, savoring the sweet strawberry flavor, especially since she rarely had sweets for dinner.

~~~

The night was silent, a bit too silent. Chrom had taken the first watch, which would be followed by Robin, then Frederick; however, something seemed…off. The others were asleep, and he could hear their soft breathing, but that didn’t account for the silence of the woods. It was currently early spring; birds were returning, animals were awaking, bugs should be buzzing and humming. Yet, there was nothing; the forest was silent.

There was also a strange chill in the air; an abnormal chill for spring. Yes, early spring still carried the cool winter winds, but this chill was unnatural.

The cobalt slowly got up, but heard movement and a muffled yawn, behind him. He turned, seeing Lissa sitting straight up. “What’s wrong, Big Brother?” Her voice a whisper.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss...”

“Define ‘something’.” Although the blonde looked at him, she was rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of her sleepiness.

“I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around.”

“Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too.” The Cleric slowly stood up, brushing off the dirt from her skirts.

Chrom smiled, waiting for his sister. “Thanks, Lissa.”

When the girl was set, they started into the woods; Chrom in front, Lissa slightly behind. Going deeper into the forests, away from the glow of the fire, the silence became more unnerving. Luckily, the moon and stars were out, but that gave no real comfort. Although they could see fairly well, thanks to the heavenly orbs, the branches and trees still cast eerie shadows. Even the unearthly chill was growing, leading his sister to lean into him, trying to take some of his warmth.

“It sure is dark. ...And quiet.” The cobalt could tell that his sister was trying to break the unnerving silence. “Where did the birds go?”

Chrom shook his head, unable to answer his sister. “Something is wrong here...”

Just as the man finished his statement, the earth started shaking. He reached for his sister, pulling the girl close. As the earth continued to move under them, he hears Lissa shouting his name, clinging to him with all her might.

“Gods, what—” With unsteady footing, he falls against a tree, grunting due to the extra weight of Lissa; however, it was also a godsend, being that the trunk balanced him. “What is this madness?!” The man looked quickly at his sister, then back at the forest around them. The trees on the horizon shook, then disappeared. Whether they fell or sank, the cobalt couldn’t tell, but he knew that neither he nor his sister were safe where they were.

“Lissa,” Chrom’s eyes still lay on the horizon, the blonde looked up at her brother. “Run.” He kept his voice steady, trying to remain calm, because losing their cool now could only lead to future harm.

“Huh?”

“I mean it! Go!” He pushed his sister back the way they came; turning back for a fraction of a second to make sure she was actually running. Looking forward again, the danger was coming, forcing him to follow behind the girl.

The chill remained in the air, yet he could feel heat; as if cold and hot were fighting over domain of the forest. The cobalt turned, seeing the earth they were previously standing on, meters above their head. Flames, although they weren’t really flames, being they seemed more liquid then fire, spewed from the cracks. Fiery balls started raining down on the siblings. Although they missed the moving targets, the velocity of the rocks pummeled the trees around them. To make matters worse, everything the fiery rocks touched started burning. Soon they were not only dealing with the aerial bombardments, but also a forest fire. Paths that were open just moments before, were now blocked by flames.

However, it was strange. Although the flames engulfed everything to their right or straight ahead, to the left, a distance away, the forest seemed untouched. …No, that wasn’t it; like the wall of earth behind them, the land they were standing on was slowly rising! That’s why their seemed to be a distance to them. That was their way out; the only way to go. If they continued forward, who knows how long it would be until they found another exit point? And, even if they found another exit, would they be able to jump the distance of the cliff? The current one was probably only a few feet, but anything after, who knows?

A distracting thought came to Chrom’s mind; would Frederick and the twins be all right? The cobalt shook his head. No, that shouldn’t be his concern right now. Protecting his sister, and keeping both of them alive, were his main priorities! Anyway, Frederick was there. The man would be able to deal with any trouble that came their way.

Catching up to Lissa, he shouted for her to follow him. She nodded as they turned left, racing towards the shrinking forest ahead. Getting to the edge seconds before Lissa, he shouted, “Jump!” Without turning to her, the cobalt went over the ledge. It was a five foot drop, but the gap was slowly increasing; it was now or never!

“J-jump?” The man heard the wavering in his sister’s voice, but within a few seconds, he heard her scream, landing a few feet next to him, albeit, not on her feet.

“Are you all right?” He went over, offering Lissa a hand.

“Y-yah.” She nodded, taking her brother’s hand; he easily lifted her up.

“We have to keep moving.” The blonde could only nod in response.

~~~

The two stood a distance away from the still burning forest. Embers and fireballs continued to arch through the sky, but for the time being, the siblings were far enough away from the devastation; here they could now catch their breath, before searching for their comrades.

Chrom let out a sigh, as sweat dripped down his face. He turned briefly to Lissa, who was holding her knees panting. Knowing she wasn’t in danger, he looked back at the sea of flames. Yes, it was ravaging Ylisse, but it was still a captivating sight. The cobalt was transfixed until he heard his sister stutter something; terror in her voice.

“Ch-Chrom, what IS that?”

Above them, in the sky, a shining orb appeared. It flashed brightly, then strange symbols, some astrological, others unreadable runes, appeared, encircling what looked to be an eye rimmed with crystals. From the center, figures came crashing down into the forest, yards away. Slowly, they stood. Were they humans? They couldn’t be, could they? Those things fell meters from the ground; they fell from above the tree tops, maybe even higher than the tallest tower of the Ylissean castle, a bell tower. Yet, here they were, standing, as if they tripped on a stone, versus falling from a distant height.

Chrom let out a breath, one he didn’t realize he was holding. He then saw it; a cloud of cold air escaping his lips. He felt it now, the chill engulfed him again. Maybe the running and the fire heated him up, but standing here, in front of those things, he could now feel the unnatural chill again. Following the cold, there was also a stench of decay.

The cobalt could feel his sister’s hands on his cape, gripping it tightly. Whatever those things were, they had weapons in their hands. Maybe they were humans, maybe not, but that didn’t matter to him; it didn’t matter at all. He would protect his sister with his life, especially since those glowing red-eyed creatures seemed to be lumbering towards them.

“Lissa, you’d better stand back.” The blonde nodding, backing away from her brother, who was drawing his sword.

A purple-black miasma poured out of the creature’s mouths, as they screeched inhuman noises. Before the cobalt could move, the creatures dashed towards him, axes in hand; faster than the man expected, based on their previous motions.

Chrom easily dodged and countered one of the humanoid Fighters, slashing it across the chest. He knew that strike could easily take anything down, based on the number of times Vaike fell to that assault. Falchion still in hand, he peeked at the figure to see if it still stood. To the cobalt’s amazement, it remained upright. What worried him most though was not that it stood, being that other fighters, such as Frederick or Sully, could easily block or parry that strike. No, it was the way it turned its head, 180 degrees, meeting him eye to eye. From that impossible position, the thing struck, swinging its axe horizontally, giving Chrom only seconds to block. There was amazing strength behind the strike; it took all the man’s entire effort to just hold the thing back. This thing could no doubt take Sully on a bad day…maybe even a good one. He twisted his sword up, dragging the axe with it, being the weapon was still interlocked with Falchion. Once the steel weapons parted, Chrom flicked his wrist, spinning Falchion down to his side, allowing himself to ram the creature over with his shoulder, without possibly causing injury to himself, via the blade. With the creature faced down on the ground, the cobalt jumped, bringing Falchion down, full-force, straight into the back of the creature. Giving one last moan, it disintegrated into a purple miasma.

Chrom took a moment, sweat dripping down his face. The fight had been a workout, much more strenuous than Frederick’s usual training, which was known to make full, grown men cry. After a second heavy breath, a scream echoed throughout the forest. “LISSA!” The cobalt shouted, suddenly looking up, remembering his sister’s life was also in his hands. She was several feet away, cornered by the other creature; only her staff in between herself and the thing. Could he even make it in time? No, this wasn’t a matter of “could;” he HAD to make it in time. Chrom charged.

Unbeknownst to the man, above, in the sky, the still opened eye had another figure bursting through it. A short-haired, masked swordsman reached out from the portal, just as the Fighter raised his axe to strike the defenseless Cleric. Breaking through the plane, he spiraled in the air. Landing, he used the ground as extra momentum. Just as Lissa let out another scream, the figure intercepted the Fighter’s blade, blocking the axe with a strangely familiar sword. The blue-haired youth faced his sister, sword flat, parallel to his back. Sparks flew from both weapons as the creature continued to bare down on the swordsman. Seeing this unknown youth made Chrom pause, but only until he heard his sister’s savior grunt, “Help!”

“…Right…” He mumbled, embarrassed that he momentarily lost his train of thought. A battle cry left Chrom’s mouth as he charged the creature. Distracting the Fighter, the thing turned its attention to Chrom, allowing the swordsman to twist out of the creature’s way, as it raised its axe to attack Chrom. Simultaneously, the two swordsmen struck the creature, causing it to crumple into dark smoke.

With the threat gone, Lissa relaxed slightly, until she remembered the unknown swordsman. There was something familiar about the man. She turned, as did her brother, watching as the fighter sheathed his weapon.

“Quite the entrance,” Chrom stated, walking to try face the youth. “What’s your name?”

“Milord! Milady!” The siblings turned, momentarily distracted. Reflet sat straight-up on Frederick’s horse, while the knight led his mare; Robin following close behind. “Are you hurt?”

“Frederick! Robin! Reflet!” The blonde ran to the knight, hugging him. The brunet lightly pushed her away, starting his search for any injury on the girl.

As this went on, Robin went over to Chrom, looking at the strange purple humanoids; it seemed those things had friends. “Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?” Suddenly, the platinum was pushed out of the way, as Frederick started looking over Chrom.

The cobalt endured, replying to Robin as if nothing were out of place. “They're not from Ylisse,” He made eye contact with the platinum again as Frederick made went around the cobalt. “I promise you that.”

“No one is injured, then? Thank the gods...” The knight mumbled, letting out a sigh.

“Thank the masked man who saved me!” The blonde hopped over, starry-eyed and blushing. “If it wasn't for him, I'd be...” Stopping in mid-sentence, Lissa looked around, trying to find her savior. “Hey, where did he go?”

“We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade.” The knight gently pushed his protectee behind him, out of harm’s way. “Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.”

“Right…” Chrom replied; a nod from both Lissa and Robin followed.

Frederick clicked his tongue twice, signaling movement from his horse, who trotted over with rider still aboard.

“Any advice, Reflet?” Chrom looked over to the girl, still spacing on the steed. “Reflet?”

Robin leaned over, putting an arm around the cobalt, but his eyes remained transfixed on the creatures. “Number of enemies, Reflet?”

“Eight. Two Mercenaries, four Fighters, an Archer, and the boss, also a Fighter. They all have iron weapons except the boss, who has a Short Axe, and one of the Fighters, with a Hammer.”

“Your battle strategy?”

She mumbled a bit, watching as the creatures slowly rambled to them. “Same plan as last time; I’ll pair with Frederick again, Robin with Chrom. Frederick and myself will distract these…monsters…while you three,” she pointed to Chrom, Robin, and Lissa, “Remain out of battle range. Attack when you have a high chance of winning, namely either the archer or one of the Fighters. Try to stay away from the Mercenaries though.”

Robin nodded, briefly looking at Chrom. “Good enough plan?”

“Yah. Frederick, any comment?”

The cobalt turned to where the knight once was; however, he had already moved, sitting behind the platinum on his steed. “It is the best we have, milord.” The Great Knight started leading Cardamom, forward, stopping when Reflet spoke again.

“I believe it obvious Robin,” Reflet’s eyes remained forward, still analyzing the battle before them. “But when you confront any of those creatures, use spells instead. If you don’t kill the archer with your first attack, you won’t be able to defend yourself against his arrows, and Fighters have a low resistance to magic.”

“Yes, mother.” Her brother called, pulling Chrom and Lissa out of battle range. She clicked her tongue, giving Frederick notice that her conversation was over; the mare started trotting, then galloping, into the fray.

“I’ll be putting my life in your hands.” The platinum spoke, unsure if his sister could hear him. It was stupid, yes, but this seemed to be their good luck charm before battles; or at least, it felt right to say it.

As he turned, focus fully on his charges, he heard it softly, carried by the wind, “And my life in yours.”

~~~

His passenger hummed, causing the knight to look down briefly. “Yes?”

“Are those…?” Her gaze broke momentarily from the creatures, pointing to a dilapidated building ahead.

“Abandoned forts, yes.”

“Then we should take make use of them now; no doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle.” The knight nodded, leading his horse over.

Even though the air was smoky, making it a bit difficult to breath, there was also the stench of decay. A reeking smell, one not normal for fire, nor something recently killed. An oddity…

Another abnormality; there was a strange chill, something that the knight noticed shortly after waking. Before him, the tactician shivered; however, even if he wanted to give some aid, he couldn’t, being the blankets they had were stored deep in the rucksacks. The girl then let out a breath of air; a frozen breath appearing. He copied the action, noticing the same occurred for him. If their tactician noticed this strange phenomenon, she made no comment, and he made none either, not really wanting to talk and uncertain if the conversation would distract her strategizing.

As they neared the forts, Frederick noticed the moss growing haphazardly and the vines intertwining with the stone frame; however, the building remained sound. Once inside, the tactician got off the horse, starting to rummage through the cabinets, grabbing a few vials and returning to the man who looked curiously at her. “These,” she held up a vial of neon green liquid. “Aren’t as effective as vulneraries, but they will heal a little damage.” He continued to stare at her skeptically, so she chugged one down, to prove it would cause no damage if used. His eyes remained on her, still wary. “Your loss,” She shrugged, packing the items away, returning to her seat on the mount.

Comfortable again, she looked out onto the battlefield. “The nearest fighter is a Mercenary, use your lance and we should be fine.”

“You needn’t tell me that.” He hmphed, pulling out his lance, readying to charge. Who did this girl think he was? He knew the weapon-triangle, and the advantage and disadvantage of each.

As soon as the creature caught sight of the two, it charged, with much more speed than the tactician could believe; however, Frederick, being always ready and prepared, wasn’t caught off-guard, urging his mare into a gallop, he easily caught the creature on the torso. He parried the sword swing of the thing, and struck again, this time, through the chest, causing the creature to let out an unearthly moan, disintegrating. The platinum shuddered.

“If this is all we have to worry about, I believe we shall be fine.”

~~~

Across the field, the siblings and Robin stood staring out, waiting for one of the strange creatures to ramble their way; however, Frederick and Reflet seemed to be making too good of a distraction, since everything was wandering to them.

“Maybe we should join them, Robin.” Chrom looked over at the platinum, who soon returned the gaze. The platinum shook his head. “Why?”

“Reflet said to only attack when there is a high probability of winning, but I also take it that she doesn’t want us to go out, win, then get beaten by the next onslaught of enemies. We stay out of range until she signals, or I’m certain of victory.”

The cobalt grunted; his gaze returned to the battlefield. He only stopped when he felt his sister’s touch on his arm. “I agree with Robin. If he think it best, we should follow his lead.”

“…I know,” The cobalt mumbled, eyes returning forward. “I’m just worried about those two. Frederick’s strong, but I don’t think he can take down this army alone.”

“Just be patient.” Robin placed a hand on Chrom’s shoulder. “We’ll act as soon as necessary, or when our best opportunity arises.” The man looked over to his new ally, sighed, but nodded.

“Captain Chrom!” The shout made the three turn.

“Sully!” A stallion came galloping toward the group, another rider gripping the fiery-haired woman's waist.

“Captain! You alright?”

“As well as one could be on a battlefield, Sully.” Chrom chuckled. “It seems you’ve gained a companion.”

“Yah, Ruffles here. He’s not bad with a bow. Seems you got a newbie too.”

“Two actually, the other, this one’s twin, is currently with Frederick at that fort.”

“Gotcha!” Sully, as she was called, cracked her knuckles. “So what should we take down first?”

“Hold,” This made the Cavalier turn. “You’ll not take a step forward till we reformulate the plan.”

“What’s it to you, Snowflake?”

“Chrom didn’t say this earlier, but my sister is the Shepherd’s new tactician, but while she’s fighting,” He pointed to the fort. “I believe I have some say as to what occurs on this war ground.” The platinum turned to Chrom, who nodded slightly. “I’m Robin, by the way.”

“Really, Chrom.” The red-head ignoring the introduction.

“Yah, Reflet is extremely skilled, but Robin also has a fairly calm mind.” He put a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “I’ve put my trust in them, I can only ask that you, and the other Shepherds, do as well.”

She grunted, looking at the platinum again. “Please, Sully!” Lissa was leaning from behind Robin, hugging his arm. “He’s great! They both are! You’ll see soon!”

Sighing, the Cavalier acquiesced. “Sully, if you didn’t figure that out.” She leaned down, offering the platinum a hand, which he took and shook. “This here is Virion.” She nodded to the light blue-haired man sitting behind her.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintances.” His voice was…different, more so than any Robin had heard before; although, really, he did have amnesia, and only one day of understandable memories. Still the...accent...yes, accent...was unidentifiable to the platinum. “A friend of my lovely bird here, is a friend of mine.” He winked, directly at Robin, catching the platinum off-guard.

“Another suitor, Sully?”

“Seems like it, Chrom!” Lissa giggled at Robin’s elbow. Oh! He was winking at Lissa.

“Yah, yah.” The red-head waved her hand. “Now, Snowflake, what’cha want us to do?” The platinum looked at Sully, then the fort where his sister was. Currently, the fort was slowly being sieged, so talking to his sister was momentarily impossible. Looking at the field before him, he noticed every one of those things still moved to the fort.

This was not looking good. “We need to cause a distraction…” The platinum mumbled.

“Say something, Snowflake?”

Robin clicked his tongue, his right hand held his left’s elbow, while he bit the tip of his left hand’s thumb. “We need to act quickly. I don’t like the situation over there. We need to drag some attention here.” He scanned the forest, noticing a Fighter lumbering toward the occupied fort. “We’ll start with that one.” He pointed. “Virion will pair with me, and we’ll attack directly, wi-.”

“Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention?” This stopped Robin in mid-sentence. “I, as it happens, am an Archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact.” He made a grand gesture on Sully’s horse, causing the rider to moan, Lissa to giggle, and the two men to stare blankly. “As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!” He winked again, this time, definitely at Robin.

“Nice soliloquy, Ruffles.” Robin retorted blankly. “But I believe we all knew that.” The archer’s mouth stood agape briefly.

“My apologies,” Another grand gesture. “I meant no-”

“Shut. It.” He glared, briefly eyeing the Archer before looking at the fort again. “I really don’t care about your grand words and attention-grabbing. My sister is currently in a predicament, and if you don’t shut up and do as I say, you won’t be dealing with those things,” He jabbed his finger at the creatures a bit ahead of them. “But. With. Me. If you understand this, nod your head and keep your damn mouth shut.”

Staring blankly at Robin, he nodded quickly, doing his best to hide behind Sully. Robin took a breath, Chrom smiled, and the girls started laughing. “Chrom, I think I’m starting to like your new recruit.” She whispered to the captain.

“He is interesting, isn’t he?”

“As I was saying, before being rudely interrupted.” Another pointed glare at Virion. “Virion will charge forward first, paired with myself, drawing the creature’s attention. Quickly following, Chrom will charge forward, and I’ll switch and pair with him. Assuming the thing still hasn’t fallen, I’d like Sully to then come in, I’ll pair with her, and I’ll finish with a blast of magic. If injuries occur, and we’re in a safe area, Lissa will then come forward and heal. Any questions.”

“Why can’t I be the one to charge, Snowflake? Think I can’t handle?”

“Nothing like that, Sully.” The platinum shook his head. “I just have more confidence with Chrom at the moment. Since we’ve fought side-by-side before, I can anticipate things a bit better with him. I’d rather not get in the way of your steed.” He gave a smile, leading Sully to nod. “Anything else?” The others shook their head. “Ready?”

~~~

Everything was not “fine.” When the first Fighter came, Reflet had stopped it momentarily with a blast of Thunder, allowing the Great Knight to finish it with her, once again borrowed, Bronze Sword. The second Fighter was the trouble though, the one with the Hammer. Reflet had wanted to lead, being that she would have a higher chance of dodging; however, the stubborn man ignored her advice, advancing full speed. The attack hit where the creature’s heart should have been, but obviously, that organ wasn’t there, or in that spot, since the creature continued to move. Blade caught in the flesh, and protecting her from the brunt of the attack, Frederick was struck directly. She screamed his name as he finished the monster; cutting off its head, dissolving the beast like the first two.

He led Cardamom back to the haven. As the horse trotted, she felt something lightly hit her head. Touching the spot, she looked at her hand to see red. She quickly looked up at the knight’s face; it was gauntly, racked with pain. Blood dripped from his mouth, his attention away from her and the battlefield. Instead his focus was on trying to find something in his pocket, and trying not to show more emotion than he already was. As he pulled out a handkerchief, he noticed the girl’s frightened look and the few drops of blood, his blood, on her head.

“My apologies,” He smiled, pain still on his face. He handed her the kerchief, which he was planning to use. His mount stopped inside the fort, and once they stopped moving, she blankly took it. Instead of wiping off the grime on her head though, she delicately turned in the seat, looking directly at him, and tried to daintily remove the blood around his mouth. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled again.

She made no response, only continuing to clean until most of the blood, or as much as possible, was gone from his lips. She then reached into her pocket, passing a vial. “Drink,” He looked uncertain, but took the offering, tipping the content into his mouth. Like vulneraries and elixirs, this too had a horrible taste, but he could feel a slight decrease of pain.

“Thank you,” He looked at her; she was slowly folding the soiled kerchief. “I’m sorry, I should have listened. It was my own stubbornness that has left me with this injury. I had misjudged and assumed I could take that monster.”

“You better be sorry!” She pushed the kerchief into his hands. “Listen and follow! You’re a soldier, are you not! I’ll take on the archer, so you stay here and recuperate. Tactician’s orders.” She dropped off the horse, stepping outside to wait for the last seeable creature to near. Her response definitely irked him, but he sighed it out. It was his fault; he shouldn’t have let his pride overtake her sound judgement. Her knowledge in the field had been proven earlier that day, or yesterday based on the moon’s alignment. Anyway, he couldn’t remain mad at the girl, not when there was a waver in her voice, and that she was lightly shaking at the doorway.

~~~

As Robin planned, all the creatures fell to his strategy. Virion’s arrow hit true to the first target, drawing the attention away from the fort. Robin quickly rushed in, blocking the attack meant for the Archer with his sword, leaving Chrom to aim a well-timed hit to the thing. Although that didn’t finish it off, with his sword free, Robin was able to do the honors quite easily.

The second creature, a Mercenary with an Iron Sword, dodged Virion’s arrow; however, some damage was done thanks to Robin catching the thing off guard, nicking its side with his blade. Chrom quickly followed with his own hit; although the swordsman deftly escaped injury thanks to Robin catching the creature’s blade and throwing the thing off guard. Finally paired with Sully, he blasted the creature squarely, but it didn’t fall until Sully stabbed it through the chest with her Bronze Lance.

“Pathetic.” The Cavalier sniffed at the fading corpse. She turned to Robin, “Not bad Snowflake, not bad at all. Gotcha a real winner here, Chrom!”

“I concur, Robin.” The Archer gave a wary look, albeit with a smile. “You’re quite cunning and skilled, if I do say so myself.”

“You’re not half-bad yourself, Virion.” The light blue-haired man relaxed, not hearing snipe from the boy’s lips. “But, I’m still not in my sister’s league.”

“You should take a little more pride in yourself, Snowflake. You’re good.”

“I agree with Sully, you shouldn’t overlook your own skill. You might not be on par with your sister yet, but you’re good.” Chrom smiled, clapping his hand on the platinum’s back. “Can’t deny Reflet’s ingenuity, though.”

The tactician in-training laughed. “I’ll try to remember that.” His chuckles slow, noticing the last non-boss Fighter, still trying to head toward his sister’s fort. “After we defeat that last one, we’ll head to the fort to check on Reflet and Frederick. Ready?” He turned to his companions, who nodded enthusiastically. “Let’s go!”

~~~

When the Archer got her in view, it started to ready its bow. Of course, Reflet was quite ready for the attack. Well, ready wasn’t really the right description, more like livid and ready to destroy anything in her way. Why was that man so infuriating? Why couldn’t she get him out of her mind? The eyes that glared at herself and her brother; the soft smile that could once in a while be coaxed out by either Chrom or Lissa; that expression he had, trying to refrain from showing pain on his face. Everything about him captivated her. His sharp wit, his loyalty, his skills in battle. Everything. Even how he kept her and her brother at arm’s length; how he purposefully tried to argue with her at every turn; how he obviously couldn’t eat bear meat. Furthermore, why did she care so much for his safety? They weren’t family, nor could they be friends, not based on how he treated her. Yet, she couldn’t reach what felt like a simple answer, not with those things still alive; not with the others still at risk; not with Frederick behind her in the fort.

The thing finally shot its arrow, which she easily deflected with magic. “You’re. Finished.” She emphasized each word, charging her tome as it quickly drew its next arrow. She blasted the Thunder straight at the creature. It was finished. She turned, then suddenly saw Frederick charge the thing, stabbing it with his lance before it got off a shot. The platinum was wrong; it still stood, readying an arrow straight at her back. Well, it currently wasn’t standing, being that Frederick disintegrated it, but she was mistaken, she hadn’t ended it.

What had she missed? Oh, yes! It’s only “dead” once it crumbled into mist. How embarrassing to miss the most obvious sign.

“Are you alright?” His deep voice echoed in her ears, as she blankly watched his form returning. Was that it? Was she falling in love with this man?

\---

“Are you alright?” He walked over, leading his mount by the reigns. After the Archer fell, the Great Knight had turned to look over the landscape. Besides the boss-creature, the other things had disappeared; no doubt the work of Chrom and Robin. He looked at the girl. “Are you hurt at all?” Her eyes avoided his, shaking her head, so he led them inside. “A bit careless of you, though.” He chuckled, walking to an open cabinet, taking out another vial of who-knows-what. He quickly chugged the content, feeling a bit more relief to his aching body. “Although, I suppose I shouldn’t talk.” Still, nothing. He looked at her with concern. “Are you angry with me? I’ll apologize as much as needed.” The platinum started to shake her head, but stopped, unsure about the answer. “I’m sorry,” He started walking over to her.

“That’s not enough!” She shook her head, finally looking him in the eye, tears ready to drop. “What would I have done…?” She stopped, slightly shaking her head. “What would I be able to say to Chrom and Lissa if anything were to happen to you? They truly care for you; they see you as family. How would I be able to speak to them again if my plan killed you? How would I be able to live with myself if that happened?” The tears started falling, which flustered the knight. Getting injured as he did, not taking into account her feelings. He was quite a horrible knight; no, a horrible man.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stubbornly charged forward. I’ll listen in the future, and take more care. Forgive me?” It made no sense why he cared about this girl, this stranger’s, feelings, yet seeing her cry like this, it broke him. He softly touched her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. He tilted her face up, keeping eye-contact with the girl. …Kiss her…What a strange thought, yet it made so much sense, until…

“Hey, big guy! What’cha do to my sister?”

~~~

The last Fighter disintegrated, but their group hadn’t come away unscathed. Virion had a huge gash across his stomach, barely escaping death; while Chrom had a similar injury. It had been his, Robin’s, mistake on both accounts. He miscalculated the distance between Virion and the creature, while with Chrom, he didn’t act fast enough to block the on-coming attack. Damn, he became over-confident!

“I’m sorry,” He looked at his comrades; Chrom leaned against a tree, while Virion was being healed, sitting on the ground, by Lissa. Sully’s horse was tied to a tree, feet away from the group, while the Cavalier went on a scouting mission. Wild like his rider, the red-head figured it best to keep the steed as far from the others as possible.

Chrom laughed slightly, then winced in pain from his injury. “It’s a battle, Robin, injuries were bound to happen to at least one of us.”

“One is always too much, Chrom.”

“See here, my good man.” Virion looked at the platinum, giving a pained smile, thanks to his wound. “We are all alive and well, injured though we may be. We will no doubt have more battles before us, so learn from your mistakes now, to help the cause in the future.” Robin bit his lip, nodding. “We have all erred in life, young Robin, even one such as grand as I; we are humans, we make mistakes. Do not let one fumble rule you and your accomplishments.”

“I understand, Virion. Thank you.” He nodded, lightly.

“Let me tell you about one such occu-” Lissa muffled the Archer’s mouth with a kerchief.

“I think we had enough of your wise wisdom for now, Virion.” Sweat dripped down the Cleric’s brow, mending the injured tissue.

“Very well, my good lady, very well.” The man closed his eyes, allowing the healer to do her job.

“As exasperating as the man may be, Robin, he’s right. I’m not sure we would have survived this battle, as well as we did, without you and your sister here. You have our thanks.” Chrom smiled at his new ally…no, friend.

“Thank you, Chrom.”

“If you’re done chit-chatting here, I’ve got a report.” Sully appeared from behind Chrom, back from reconnaissance.

“How’s it look out there?”

“Only the big galoot left. It seems to still be rambling to the fort. Everything else has been wiped out.”

“I see,” The platinum looked over in the direction Sully pointed. He wanted to meet up with his sister, but leaving the injured and going by himself was too risky a maneuver. What to do…?

“Worried about Reflet, Robin?” Chrom smiled at the platinum.

“A bit,” He weakly smiled.

“Go over with Sully; we’ll stay here and recuperate a bit. When we can, we’ll head to your location.”

“Chrom! We can’t, leaving you three unprotected-!”

“Peace, Robin. We’ll be fine. Anyway, with Sully’s steed, you’ll be able to arrive at the fort quicker. Anyway, just because we’re injured, doesn’t mean we’re defenseless. We’ll be fine.”

“No can do, Chrom.”

“I agree with Snowflake, Chrom; can’t leave the Captain out here like this.”

“Not you as well, Sully.”

“Me as well!” Sully smirked. “We’ll leave when everyone’s stable.”

“Would it not be best to take a gander at the fort your friends are at?” Virion opened an eye, voicing his opinion. “Although forts give some protection, those two, if I understand correctly, were fighting on their own, without a healer. Might it not be best to check on them?”

With that suggestion, Robin blinked, standing upright, readying to charge to his sister’s location. “Sully! Grab Robin!” The cobalt tried to reach for the platinum, but stopped in mid-action, his injury searing.

“Reflet!” The Cavalier caught the man, locking her arms under his underarms, restraining him before he could dash out into oblivion. He struggled against her until he finally calmed, leaving both exhausted from the endeavor.

“Sister complex much?” Sully gulped, finally releasing the tired out tactician.

“A bit. Sorry about that, Sully. I would have done it, if not…well the injury speaks for itself.” Chrom laughed, still against the tree.

“Yah, yah.” She waved her right hand. “I can deal with tougher crap than this.”

“Re…Flet…” Looking like he had his second-wind, Robin almost charged, only being stopped when Chrom unceremoniously sat on the platinum.

“Now, now, friend.” The tactician flailed under Chrom, arms trying to push his body up, but not having the strength to lift the extra weight of the cobalt. “Calm down, now. Can’t have you rushing into who-knows-what. What would your sister say?”

“Re…Flet…”

“I don’t think she’d say her name, but close enough for the state you’re in.” The cobalt sighed, looking at his rag-tag bunch. “Any normal suggestions?”

“Well, you and Virion…aren’t leaving…to go anywhere…until you both…are in better shape…” The Cleric huffed out, exhausted from the continuous magic strain.

“Lissa, maybe you should rest a bit.”

“I’m…fine, Chrom.” The blonde smiled weakly. “I can’t do much else…but this.”

“I’m fine for now, milady.” Virion patted the girl’s hands, clenched on her staff. “You deserve a break.”

“Y-yah?”

“I’ll hold steady for now. After you rest, you might want to take a look at your brother.” She nodded, stopping the healing. “And on your previous request, Sir Chrom, maybe fair Sully and Robin can head to the fort, to assuage the poor man’s worries, while the three of us seek shelter in that second unused fort over there.” The Archer pointed to a fort slightly closer to the group. “Once all is healed, we will meet the two of you back at the fort where Robin’s sister and your compatriot are waiting. Is that agreeable to all?”

Lissa and Sully nodded, while Chrom replied affirmatively. “I have a question.” The others looked at Robin, still under Chrom, but he had stopped his rampage, laying there, collecting himself.

“What is it, dear friend?”

“How did you know Chrom and Lissa were siblings?” The others looked questionably at Robin, although a realization came to the Archer.

“Is it not commonsense, after hearing the names of lord and lady?”

Robin looked at the light blue-haired man, who kept his gaze locked with the platinum. “Well, none of us have been formerly introduced, and you learned our names over the course of the fight, which is fair enough; however, with no offense to Lissa and Chrom, they don’t look like siblings. I only believe it because they told me as such. How do you, traveler, know this, without being informed by anyone?”

The Archer smiled, “Is it not reasonable to know the names of Ylissian royalty?”

“Ro-royalty!” The platinum stammered, finally finding enough strength to remove the weight off his back.

“Didn’t know, Snowflake?”

“No! No, I didn’t! Why didn’t either of you tell me? Tell us?” Robin looked between the two siblings.

Lissa stared, shocked. She looked at her brother for an answer. He laughed nervously. “We didn’t think it mattered. The two of you have more than enough on your plate. Another complication of interacting with royalty wasn’t needed on your amnesiac minds.”

“Is that why Frederick’s been giving me and my sister ‘death-glares?’ Because we weren’t treating you like we should?”

“Well, we really rather not deal with such formalities.”

“And Frederick is stuffy.”

“Anyway, whether you knew or not, he probably would glare at you, either way.”

Robin sighed. “…We’ll sort this out later, for now, I’d rather follow Ruffles’ suggestion…” He helped Chrom up, who still remained on the ground after Robin removed him, and allowed the prince to lean on him for support. Meanwhile, Sully and Lissa started towards the second abandoned fort. “…Even if I still don’t trust him.”

“I heard that, my good man.” The Archer made a grand hand gesture, followed by leaning on the platinum’s other shoulder. “Why are you so paranoid with me, even if you seem to be in a questionable situation yourself? An amnesiac and all that.” Chrom looked between the two; Robin looked disgruntled, while Virion smirked.

Starting to move forward, with not much help from Chrom, and purposefully none from Virion, he responded. “…I just don’t trust you. I can’t place why, but you’re sly, and I can’t imagine you helping us, or joining the Shepherds, out of the kindness of your heart. You have an ulterior motive, whatever it is. I have no say what Chrom, or the other Shepherds, choose to do, but just know, I will keep an eye on you.” Robin angled himself, removing the pest, and continued forward.

“You’re too suspicious of me, my good fellow,” The Archer caught up to the prince and Tactician. “But, I shall keep your warning in mind.” The light haired man sauntered off, catching up to the two maidens.

“I’m sure you’re just over-thinking things, Robin.” Chrom looked at the platinum, who looked exhausted.

“Let’s hope that’s the case, Chrom. …Let’s hope that’s the case.”

\---

Once the two injured fellows were relaxed and healing, Sully and Robin went off to the fort Reflet and Frederick were in.

Not too long into the ride, Robin broke the silence. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused earlier.”

Sully chortled, turning her head to her passenger. “Think nothing of it, Snowflake. Had some protective brothers; I know how it is.”

“Had?”

“Yah. They were much older than me and died while in service to the Ylissian army. Don’t remember much, but the memories I do have revolve me being coddled to high heaven.” Sully’s steed slowed, trotting to the fort.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be! You didn’t kill them, nor did you know. It’s just a fact of life.”

“Thank you for sharing, then. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my sister.”

The Cavalier laughed. “You’re too straight-laced, Snowflake! Relax a little!”

“Maybe I can once I know my sister’s safe.”

“Don’t worry; we’re almost there. I’m assuming Frederick’s with her, right? He’s usually always near at least one of them royals.”

“Yah, he’s escorting them.”

“Then she should be fine. Strongest fighter in the Shepherds, Frederick is. Your sister’s in good hands.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He smiled. Arriving outside of the fort, and not seeing Frederick’s mare, the platinum made the assumption that all three of them, horse including, were inside. “But, I suppose, based on his earlier examples, there is some truth to what you say.”

She hummed, knowing firsthand how strong the lieutenant was. “By the way, you and your sister lost your memories, or something, right?”

“Yes. We were found in a field by Chrom and the others.” Sully stopped her steed, allowing Robin to get off. The Cavalier followed shortly after, grabbing her stallion’s reigns, leading the horse and Robin inside the fort.

“Well, if that’s the case, how do you know she’s your sister?”

“Strangely,” He stopped, causing the red-head to pause as well. “That was one of the few things I knew, somewhere in my core; I just knew she was my sister. However, while my memories of our past are non-existent, some random things have come back, like habits and things about our personality. Nothing about where we’re from, what we did in our life, and things like that. A bit sad I suppose, but it could be worse! Supposedly bandits have been a problem in Ylisse. Could have awoken to them.”

“You’re nothing if not blithe, Snowflake. Guess you need to be, though.”

Stepping inside, the Cavalier sees Frederick, a pretty ravaged looking Frederick, which was strange since the man took great care in his appearance, only being beaten by Maribelle of course, and the Great Knight was cupping a young girl’s face, no doubt Robin’s sister, being that she had the same hair color as Snowflake. To make matters worse, tears were dripping down her face. Following soon after was Robin, who stopped suddenly when seeing the scene. Before Sully could stop him, the platinum was making his way to the two.

“Hey, big guy! What’cha do to my sister?” Hearing his voice, the two quickly jumped apart. The girl, Reflet, was doing her best to wipe away the tears, while Frederick, the usually composed lieutenant, started fumbling for an answer. Although the brunet stood straight, hands behind his back, as if a recruit caught “in-the-act” of something; however, his mouth kept gaping and closing, lost for what to say.

With no forthright answer, and an obvious seething Robin, Sully decided to take some action before anything got out of hand. “Hey now, Snowflake.” She started to walk to Robin, hoping to block, or intercept, the imminent charge. “I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding.”

“Your friend’s right, Robin.” Reflet started to move forward. “Frederick didn’t do anything.” She rubbed more tears away. “I just got a bit emotional, is all. Nothing happened.”

Robin turned, anger still obvious, but he spoke as calmly as possible. “Are you sure, Reflet? He didn’t touch you inappropriately, did he? Did he hurt you? Say something cruel? You know I’ll defend you with all I have, since you’re my cute little sister, right? Anyone…ANY. ONE.” He looked at Frederick briefly. Although the brunet looked a bit nervous, there was no fear in his eyes, even as the platinum emphasized each word. “…Who hurts you will face hell.”

“Everything’s fine, Robin.” She took his hands gently in her own. “Frederick protected me, if anything. Some thoughts just came to mind after the battle, and I, for whatever reason, just lost it; started crying. He did nothing.” She looked over to Frederick, briefly, then returned her gaze to her twin. “Anyway, he’s injured right now, where’s Lissa? And Chrom, while we’re at it.”

“They’re on their way.” Sully stepped in before more words, or the eventual fists, could be thrown. Frederick could usually handle himself, but in his current state, and with Robin being as difficult when crazed, she didn’t want to chance it. “Chrom, and another of our companions, are injured. They’re resting in the fort a bit a ways. They’ll join us when they’re all healed. Sully, by the way.” The Cavalier put a hand out.

“I see,” Reflet returned the gesturing, shaking the red-head’s hand. “Reflet.” She scanned Sully over, her face blank momentarily. As quickly as the calculating face appeared, it disappeared just as fast. “Your other acquaintance,” The platinum smiled. “What is he? Trade…Fighter-type, I mean.”

“An archer.”

“I see.” She blinked a few times, then stepped around Sully, to the doorway, looking out to see if anyone was coming. With no one in the distance, she turned around. “We might as well get comfortable. They, nor the boss-thing, won’t arrive for a while.” The others nod. “While we’re at it, Big Brother, you should apologize to Frederick.”

“Of course.” A strained smile on the twin’s face. He walks over to the knight, offering him his hand. “I’m sorry for my behavior, earlier.” …Obviously he wasn’t, but Frederick took his hand; the grip was tighter than need be. “I hope to let bygones, be bygones.” Even though he said one thing, it was plain to the brunet that the man wasn’t going to let this drop.

“Of course. The situation was questionable. I would probably think along those same lines.”

A forced laugh. “Well, I hope we can get along in the future.” The platinum turned to see Reflet staring out the doorway; her body relaxed in a pose she used when thinking. Sully stood a bit a ways, staring into various cabinets. The Tactician leaned in, and spoke only so the knight could hear. “If I see, hear, or notice anything that suggests something untoward happened between you and my sister, be it now or in the future, I WILL hunt you down. I do not warn more than once.”

“I will keep that in mind for the future.” The brunet smiled, not backing down from the platinum’s challenge. Of course, he had no such ill intentions towards Reflet, or any woman for that matter, and maybe he was drawn to the girl, but that was not here-or-there; after all, he wasn’t a romantic, falling in love at the drop of a pin. And he DEFINITELY did not think of kissing the amnesiac platinum he just met not twenty-four hours ago. It was the blood lost talking. Definitely the blood loss…

~~~

Nothing of interest happened until Chrom and the others arrived, and even then, it was only a scene where Lissa mothered, lectured, and praised Frederick, over his injuries; the praise being that he protected Reflet. Of course, it was only amazing for Lissa, who finally had the upper-hand over her guard, and slightly amusing to the others, excluding Frederick who grinned and bared it.

Finally proper introductions were made, and the final plans set in place. The others could see no wrong with it, so it went forwarded as planned.

~~~

Why it took so long for this one creature to ramble here, they had no idea, but the boss-Fighter-thing had finally made itself visible in the forest brush. It continued its slow march until it was hit with an arrow. Seeing the target high in the ramparts, it screeched, charging the fort. Even as it moved, it threw its Short Axe with accuracy. A blast of light stopped the attack, throwing the axe back at the thing. It stopped momentarily, be it due to curiosity, being stunned, or stupidity, no one could say, but it tried again, throwing its entire weight into the weapon. Once more, a blast of light stopped the attack, turning the axe back to the owner. Screeching again, the beast finally realized that there was another target at the top of the fort; a magic user. Even though it registered the threat, it still continued forward. There seemed to be no thought that it could lose, outnumbered as it was, without any of its comrades; at least that’s what it seemed to Reflet, standing on the fort with the Archer known as Virion.

“Should I fire again?” The fair-haired man asked, an arrow already nocked on the bow.

“Not yet. The thing’s nearing. They’ll be on it soon.”

“Very well,” He smirked, relaxing a tad, but kept his target in sight.

“...Will this work, Reflet?”

“Do you doubt me, Lissa?” The tactician’s eyes remained trained on the thing.

“Of course not! It’s just…it’s just that I’ve seen so much blood; more in one day than my previous sixteen years combined. The amount of injuries Chrom, Frederick, Robin, and Virion sustained…I don’t know if I could take losing any of you! Even if we just met! …I…couldn’t…” Tears were flowing, slow streams down the Cleric’s face.

“Dove,” Virion looked briefly at the healer, but quickly refocused on his assignment. “I truly appreciate your sentiments, dear girl; however, your friend here has made an excellent plan. Assuming we all play our roles right, there won’t be more blood lost today.” He glanced again at Lissa, a smile on his face. “Believe.”

“I appreciate your compassion, as I’m sure the others do as well, Lissa. You’re a kind soul.” Reflet smiled softly, even while the target got closer to the fort. “Trust us. Your brother and the others are strong, and they don’t wish to bring you any tears. We’ll pull through this. All of us. I can’t promise an injury-free battle, but I’ll do my best to prevent anything from happening.”

The blonde smiled at her new…friend. Yes, Reflet, Robin, and even Virion were her new friends! She wiped away her tears. “And even if someone gets hurt, even a minor boo-boo, I’m here to heal it!”

“You got it, Lissa.” The platinum chuckled, glad the girl regained her pep. “But, you’re more important than just a healer. You’re a little bundle of sunshine, so don’t lose you’re shining rays! Even if you can’t fight on the battlefield, there is always something a person can do to protect those they care about. Be on your toes, and we’ll all get out of this safely.”

“Right!” A huge smile on the Cleric’s face, leading Virion and Reflet to both smile as well.

~~~

Robin flicked his wrist, sending his Bronze Sword flying. He caught it easily, repeating the motion as he watched from a window.

“Anything?” Chrom looked over the platinum’s shoulder. Frederick and Sully were both at the ready, on their steeds; however, Sully was teasing Frederick, who was enduring it well.

“Well, it’s visi- Ah! It seems to have noticed Virion, it’s running now.” The platinum turned. “On your marks!”

Frederick took the lead in the door way, with Robin slightly to his right, waiting to cause the distraction before they started the charge. Sully was slightly behind, and Chrom following her. Robin glared momentarily at Frederick, who, if noticed, did not react, but quickly returned his eyes on the thing after it let out another ungodly noise. It ran towards the fort, charging, with no thought or care in its eyes. Even as it got closer, it didn’t seem to pick up on the fact that it would soon be besieged, being that a human fighter would probably notice, and at least pause, seeing a looming Great Knight; but no, it continued its run with reckless abandon.

Robin charged his tome, waiting till it could see the white…well, red…of its eyes. When he did, he shot off a blast of Thunder. “Now!” The creature remained still, momentarily stunned by the magic, allowing the first blow, by Frederick, to come down easily. Sully followed through, but the moment was gone, and the creature blocked the attack with its axe, forcing her steed to jump out of the way before it could swing down. However, as it did, the duo of Lord and Tactician, made their move. The Tactician stopped the strike, allowing the cobalt to aim a clean hit on the creature. Both jumped away, as the creature stumbled backwards

However, it still wasn’t down, being it charged the Cavalier, but Sully was ready. “To hell with you!” She shouted, charging the thing. It dodged her Bronze Lance, catching her off guard, still in mid-attack; the thing could easily counter from that angle.

“Sully!” Both Lord and knight charged, but they wouldn’t reach in time. As the creature was about to swing, an arrow struck its head, causing it to turn, noticing, and maybe remembering, the two that were on the roof. In that instant, Sully glowed, disappearing from the battlefield, being replaced by a blast of Thunder, hitting the thing square in the chest, flying it backwards.

“Checkmate.”

“Good job, Robin!” Chrom smiled, patting the Tactician on the back.

“Commendable.” Frederick came over as well, forced smiles between the two men.

As they turned around, they saw Reflet charging forward, tome open. “What are you doing? Finish it!”

~~~

“Damn!” The first words out of Sully’s mouth.

“I’m sorry!”

Shocked, Sully apologized. “Sorry, I’m not angry at you, Lissa. Just angry at my own folly. You saved by hide back there, kid! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!”

“Where’s Reflet?”

“When she figured you were in trouble, she told me to use this Rescue Staff, and she went down to even out the numbers!”

“What are you doing? Finish it!” The two girls turned, looking at the scene below. The creature was standing again. It threw its axe right as another of Virion’s arrows struck. Reflet’s blast of Thunder magic followed rapidly behind, dissolving the creature as it flew due to the impact.

“Virion!” The axe was flying towards the Archer, currently not in a position to move, being in the middle of unbalance and nocking the next shot.

…Virion fell.

“Ruffles, you okay?” Sully ran over, was a few seconds late; Lissa had rushed forward, unconsciously shoving the Archer out of harm’s way. The Short Axe stuck in the wall, roughly where Virion’s head was seconds ago.

“Yes, yes.” He laughed, patting the Cleric lightly on the back as both lay in a heap on the ground. “You have my thanks again, milady.”

“Yep!” She smiled brightly.

~~~

“It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others.” The three on the fort met those below. Following the death of the boss, Frederick and Sully went on a quick scouting mission, returning with no new creature sightings. However, the knight had found the mysterious man that Lissa and Chrom had seen, forcing the swordsman to return with the brunet, to the others. Of course, being brought against his will, the youth was in no mood for talking.

“Um, I never got to thank you...for before.” Lissa stepped forward, finally breaking the silence. “So...thank you. You were very brave.” A slight hint of blush appeared on the girl’s face.

“You saved my sister's life.” Chrom joined the conversation, putting a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?”

After a few seconds of silence, the swordsman finally responded. “You may call me Marth.” Followed by a slight bow.

“Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?”

“I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.”

“Huh? What's teetering where now?” Lissa’s head cocked in confusion. Before she knew it, Marth was walking away, disappearing into the shadows of the forest. “Hey, wait!” But he was gone before she, or anyone, could stop him.

“Not much for conversation, is he?” Reflet looked where the man stood seconds before. She glanced at her brother who remained a bit entranced with the swordsman, then Frederick. A blush formed on her cheeks, forcing her to turn away.

“It appears his skills lie elsewhere.” Frederick replied, shrugging off the encounter. He turned to the others who, besides Reflet, were still staring at the emptiness the stranger once filled. “I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I would just like to say...I think it's a bit obvious, but like my usual works I'm going Fred x FeMU. I unintentionally started their interactions too soon, going a bit out of Fred's character, but the way it flowed felt right for this chapter...I will be trying to slow their relationship down from now on, although they will probably have some interactions via "D-t-D."
> 
> Just a FYI...the strange green vials of healing substance...that's my answer for how people get healed in forts.
> 
> Also...I'm a bit sorry that I ended where I ended it, but it will be brought together via "D-t-D." The chapter is also too gosh-darn long, so I really wanted a place to stop, even though it didn't end there in the game...my apologies again.


	5. Chapter 2- Shepherds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Dear readers,
> 
> I am sooo late again! Please forgive me...I'm sure you don't want to hear my lame excuses, so I will give none.
> 
> My next chapter will be in "T.A.D.," and it will be the Barrack conversation which occurs in this chapter. Please expect it on 7/1, being I have a plan for the month of July. (More info on the day of the release.)
> 
> I also wish to write a Father's Day story, which may come out today, if I can write fast enough, otherwise it will be in the days to come.
> 
> Finally, please realize, some of my strategies are impossible game-wise. I'm sure you realize this, but well...please don't try this on Lunatic. Your units WILL die.
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's reading. Kudos and comments appreciated! Also, if you notice any errors, please let me know. I did a bit of a rush job on editing this.
> 
> I do not own or have the rights to Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the characters.
> 
> Linked to: "T.A.D."--- http://archiveofourown.org/works/3484373/chapters/7652783

Chrom stood at the front of the small band of Shepherds. It was a lovely day, with a clear blue sky; a perfect day for a nap outside, but as he suspected, they were off again, less than a day after returning from patrol. Although the cobalt had wanted to be of use to Ylisse and Emm, by forming the Shepherds, he didn’t expect to be as busy as he was. Although, maybe it was thanks to the twins that his life was becoming so hectic; his new “bad luck” charms. Meeting them, fighting Risen, and now going on a diplomatic mission to Regna Ferox, all in the span of forty-eight hours; he had wanted to be kept busy, but not to this extent. However, he was only bitter because he wanted to sleep under a tree for a few hours; it was simply a selfish desire. He didn’t really think of the twins as bad luck charms; they were easy to interact with and he really hit off a friendship with Robin. This was only his princely complaints because life had taken a more chaotic pace as of late.

The cobalt looked out at his small following. Lissa, Robin, and Vaike were in one group talking. Lissa whispered a comment to Robin, causing both to chuckle, leaving Vaike confused, which really wasn’t hard to do, still the man joined in. Whatever was said was probably about the blond, most likely a comment about the red jam globs in his hair. Chrom didn’t even want to know how they got there.

The other group was Virion, Sully, and Sumia. It couldn’t be said that they were having a conversation, being that Virion was the only one talking; however, Sumia was trying to follow, while Sully didn’t even try to feign interest. The cobalt felt that he was forgetting someone, but couldn’t quite put his nose on who.

Finally there was Frederick and Reflet, who were up ahead scouting. Although they had several horses available for the tactician to ride on, based on Frederick’s report, she couldn’t control the mount. Even the tamest of beasts went its own way under her control. Obviously teaching her to ride would take longer than a few hours of training. In the end, it was decided that she would ride with either Frederick or Sully, and because it took her too long to choose, Frederick settled the matter, forcing her to ride with him.

Although there were technically more in the group, certain individuals couldn’t attend today’s mission. Maribelle had to return to Themis for personal reasons, something about tying up loose ends before officially joining the Shepherds; Ricken was too young; Miriel usually came and left as she chose, so he had no idea if she was aware of the plans; and Stahl, he had no idea where the Cavalier was. However, this was optional, so if Miriel and Stahl weren’t available, it couldn’t be helped.

“Milord.” Frederick’s horse came trotting over. “The path is clear of debris and there is no trouble within the first mile of the trail.” Reflet sat in what seemed to have become her customary seat; her face glazed, as if she didn’t care what was happening around her. It might have to do something with Frederick forcing her to ride, and with him no less, or maybe it was the trail mix which she was eating; maybe both, maybe neither.

“Thank you for your diligence, Frederick, we’ll leave now.”

“Very well, milord. Reflet and myself will travel further ahead and deal with any obstacles before you or the Shepherds reach them.”

“As you will, Frederick.” The knight bowed, then turned his horse around, once again heading down the path.

Chrom turned to his troops. “Is everyone ready? We have a long march ahead of us.” He heard a slight cheer from the louder of the group; the quieter ones nodded. And they started.

“W-wait for me!” …Never mind. Chrom turned around, as did many of the others. A Cavalier in green came racing over, jumping off his horse as soon as he neared. He looked a mess. Sweat dripped down his face, and his hair looked as if he just got out of bed; although, in all fairness, his hair always looked like that.

“Stahl?”

“Wh-why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?” The olive put his hands on his knees, taking a few breaths before regaining his composure.

“Huh?” Lissa came over, handing Stahl a water bag; he took a few sips before returning it. “Vaike was supposed to…” She stopped, turning to the blond Fighter, as did the others. “Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?”

“The Vaike never forgets! …I just don’t always remember, is all…”

“Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!” The healer shrugged, turning to start walking forward, but then stopped, spinning to face the blond again. “Speaking of which,” She poked him in the chest. “Are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?”

“Hey! That was one time!” He paused. “...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count! Anyway, I got it right here.” The Fighter hoisted the Iron Axe over his shoulder. “Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy.” Vaike gave an apologetic smile, patting the Cavalier’s back.

“That makes one of us.” The olive sighed, slouching a bit. “I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march...” He started toward his horse, but stopped, being tapped on his shoulder.

“You name is Stahl, right?” Robin had his hand out, smiling.

“I’m sorry.” Chrom chuckled, stepping in between the men. “I forgot to introduce you two. This is Stahl, one of our finest. As you can tell, he’s a Cavalier.” The cobalt turned. “Stahl, this is Robin, one of our new Shepherds. He and his sister will be our tactical advisers.”

“Nice to meet you, Robin.” The olive gave a genuine smile, returning the handshake. “Miriel told me we had new recruits.” The four; Chrom, Robin, Stahl, and Vaike; started forward, soon followed by the others. Both Cavaliers walked, leading their horses.

“Miriel?” Robin looked over questionably.

“…Ah! You haven’t met her either, huh? Miriel's one of our Mages. She should catch up soon; she had an experiment she needed to complete.”

“I see.”

“I wish she said something to me, though. I had no idea if she knew about the mission, or not.” Chrom sighed.

“I think Sully told her at dinner, or something. Either way, she was the one who told me this morning. ...She caught me right before I entered the dining hall. I had to decide between breakfast and getting ready, being I had no notice… Oh, gods! They even had pancakes today.”

“They were good.”

“Don’t rub it in!” The Cavalier punched the blond.

“Sorry, sorry.” Vaike laughed.

“By the way, Robin.” The platinum looked over. “Where’s your sister? Is she back at the caslte?”

“Ah, no. She’s up ahead scouting.” Although the Tactician smiled, his voice came out a grunt.

“Is that a problem?”

“Ah, no.” Chrom laughed, looking over Robin’s shoulder. “He’s just irritated that she’s with Frederick.”

“What’s wrong with that? Sir Frederick may be strict, but he’s a bona fide gentleman. He wouldn’t do anything unsavory, especially with one of his new recruits.”

“That’s not what’s bothering Robin. Their first impressions of each other were…tumultuous, to say the least.”

“I think it’s a little more than that, Chrom.” Sully came over, wanting to get away from Virion, and into this conversation. “Doesn’t it have to-” The hilt of a Bronze Sword punched into the Cavalier’s gut. “What was that for, Snowflake!” Her face turned as red as her hair.

“That didn’t happen! Nothing happened!”

“That’s not what it looked like, Snowflake, and you know it!”

“Nothing! Happened! They both said nothing happened! Reflet wouldn’t lie!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it! Both of you!” Chrom stepped in between the bickering duo. “What are you two arguing about?”

“Snowflake’s irate at Frederick bec-“

“NOTHING HAPPENED!!!” The platinum’s scream at the top of his lunges, stopping the Cavalier from saying anymore.

~~~

“Did you hear something?”

Frederick looked down at the girl in front, her head looking around in confusion. “No. I’m supposing you did.” She nodded. “From where?”

“Back down the road from where we came.”

He turned back, noting that no one, or nothing, was coming from behind. Of course, he knew he didn’t miss anything hazardous, so the other Shepherds could not be in danger. “I’m sure if there were a major problem, a messenger will be sent.”

“Still, I think we should head back.” The platinum shuffled a little in the seat.

The knight didn’t disagree, they had been gone from the group for a while, but they were scouting, and if there were no dangers to report, there was no real reason to turn back. However, if there was trouble back with the others… “Very well. We’ll turn back once we reach the peak of this hill.” The brunet nudged his ride forward, breaking the leisurely trot. Almost to the crest, a familiar, unwelcome smell started to fill the air.

“Frederick… Do you smell that?”

He ignored her, hoping that she hadn’t said anything. If he could smell it, and so could she, it wasn’t his imagination, which was what he was banking on. It COULDN'T be them. Reaching the hill top, he looked down at the stretch ahead, feeling the abnormal chill on the warm spring day. “Son of a-” Stopping himself before he could finish, he spun his steed around, rushing back to his lord.

Being only held in place by the knight’s arms at her sides, Reflet swayed a bit at the sudden turn. “...You can say that again.” She looked back briefly, wishing she could have at least analyzed the situation, but that would be unsafe for now.

~~~

The platinum was heaving as the other Shepherds uncovered their ears. “…Nothing…Happened…”

“I’m starting to think otherwise, Robin.”

“…Nothing…”

“I think we deserve some sort of explanation after that moment of deafness.” Lissa and the others came over, confused to the strange outburst.

“I don’t think it was anything major.” Sully came forward again, waving her hand in front of her face. “But it would rile up most people, especially if it were to their sibling.”

“What happened then?”

“Nothing!”

“Shut your mouth, Snowflake, let me explain if you won’t!”

“Stop it, both of you.” Although not a shout, the tone was commanding. The cobalt had one hand on Robin’s shoulder, the other on Sully’s. “Now please, can someone calmly explain what’s happening.”

“Never mind,” Sully nodded her head over Chrom’s shoulder. “Let’s let the man himself explain it.” As if on cue, Frederick‘s mount came galloping into view. Within a few seconds, the horse was right next to the party.

“Frederick, we have-”

“I’m sorry, milord. I’m sure whatever you have to say is important, but the situation in front of us is most dire. The Risen are blocking our path to Regna Ferox; they’re just over the crest of the hill.”

“What!” Chrom turned to the Shepherds, who all heard the statement. “Shepherds, prepare for battle! Sully, Stahl, Robin, Reflet, Frederick, and I will scout ahead. We will meet everyone else at the top of the hill and continue from there. If you do not have the confidence to enter the battle,” The captain looked directly at Sumia. “Then do your best to stay out of harm’s way. However,” He smiled kindly. “That doesn’t stop you from being observant. Even if you’re not in battle, you can still learn from watching.” The girl nodded, a blush on her face. The Lord turned, taking Stahl’s hand, as the Cavalier was already seated on his mount. Robin did the same, joining Sully on her stallion, and the horsemen, with passengers, galloped to the crest.

Before Frederick followed, he looked over to one of the Shepherds. “Kellam, keep an eye out for Sumia.”

“Yes sir!”

“Kellam! What are you doing here!” Lissa and the remaining Shepherds turned, as Frederick and Reflet dashed off to reach the Cavaliers, finally seeing the man in orange.

“Didn’t you see me?” The words got fainter; the last few syllables only heard due to the wind carrying them. “I’ve been here this whole time!”

Cardamom easily caught up to the others, being Stahl’s mare, Ambrosia, although not slow, was not fast either; she was average, very much like her master.

“Is there anything you can tell us about the Risen?”

“Risen?” Robin looked at the cobalt.

“We needed a name for this new threat,” Frederick responded, his horse now taking the lead. “So the council gave them one.” Robin nodded. “I honestly didn’t notice anything in particular.”

“Neither did I. We didn’t scout the creatures much; just turned to report.” Reflet closed her eyes, deep in thought. “I can’t say how many Risen there were, but the ones nearest the hill were a Barbarian and two Mercenaries. I believe they had steel weapons.”

“…So we’re out matched in equipment type.”

“Don't wimp out, Stahl! We’ll just have to make it up with brute force!”

“And the weapon’s triangle, Sully. Force can’t solve everything.”

“Yah, yah.”

“Are there any villages or communities out here, Chrom?” Reflet briefly glanced at the Lord.

“There are a few farming families nearby, but no villages.”

“We’re lucky in that aspect then.” The horses slowed at the crest, allowing the riders to get off. The six looked down at the scene, the vile smell carrying up. The creatures rambled around aimlessly. Once in a while, they would draw near each other, but they did nothing. It seemed they only attacked if their opponent was human or alive.

“So, they all carry steel weapons, huh?”

“Sadly, yes.” Reflet took off her sword again, passing it to Frederick. “You might as well hold onto this.”

“It is only a loan.” The knight took the Bronze Sword, fastening the blade onto his belt. “You’ll need to learn to use it eventually.” The platinum shrugged in response.

“So…How many are there, and what’s the plan?” Chrom put his hand on Reflet’s shoulder, trying to re-focus the conversation.

“Sixteen Risen in total; six Barbarians, four Mercenaries, and six Soldiers. The boss is a Barbarian and the only one not with a steel weapon. Instead, it has a Short Axe.” She turned, noticing how far the other Shepherds were, the one’s following by foot. “Instead of me giving my plan straight off, what would everyone else suggest?”

“Charge in?”

“I would agree with Sully, if not for that whole lecture we got in Southtown.”

“Anyone else?” Reflet looked the other men over, ignoring Sully and Chrom.

“I don’t think charging in is an overall bad strategy; only when it’s done without a plan. Maybe we can send in Frederick, paired with another unit? He’ll act as a distraction, and then we attack en masse.”

“Sir Frederick is definitely more than capable!”

“I agree.”

“Here! Here!”

Just as the knight was about say something, he stopped, seeing the expectant eyes. “Very well.”

“So it’s decided.” Chrom smiled, looking ahead.

“Nothing is decided.” The others turn, hearing Reflet sigh. “Frederick, what do you think? Give your honest opinion; not what is expected of you.”

“…Do you not think you can do it, Frederick?”

“I would do what needs be done, milord. I am not shirking my duties, but, honestly…that plan, even if I have support, is extremely risky.”

“I agree. Frederick is strong, definitely the strongest in the Shepherds, currently. But invincible? I think not. At best we have a unit close to death, at worse we have two casualties before even reaching Regna Ferox.”

“Then why even ask for suggestions if you already know what we should do?” Robin’s voice was somber, with just a tinge of irritation.

Reflet turned to her twin; her voice brisk, but her face reflecting Robin’s. “Because, you have the capabilities of being a great Tactician, but if I plan everything in difficult situations, you will never learn. WE are tacticians for the Shepherds. Not just me, WE! I cannot, nor will I always be the one with the best plan. The purpose of growing is to learn and improve. Without you, I cannot do so. …I’m sure you feel the same about me.”

The platinum blinked, then hugged his sister. “…I’m sorry for getting angry.”

“Yes, yes.” She patted him on the back, a slight smile on her face.

After a moment or two, someone, Frederick, coughed. “It’s nice that you’ve cleared up that little mishap, but I believe we have more pressing matters at hand.” The Great Knight gestured to the Risen ambling about.

Robin looked up with a slight pout, while Reflet gave a slight smile, trying to entangle herself from her twin. “Don’t mind him, Snowflake. I’m sure Frederick’s just jealous.”

“Jealous?” The knight quirked an eyebrow.

“That’s right!” Chrom tapped his fist into his open palm, remembering the previous discussion about the knight and Tactician. “Sully was saying something happened between you two yesterday.”

“We had a talk by the lake, if that is what you speak of.”

“No, no. At the fort, when me and Snow-”

“Nothing happened.” The brunet’s face was straight, but his face reddened slightly. Reflet’s darkened as well, although it couldn’t be seen under her brother’s embrace, who happened to also be drawing her away from the knight.

“Looked like more than-”

“Nothing happened, Sully.”

“I’m only saying.”

“Maybe if you could explain the situation, we could clear the confusion, Frederick.”

“There is nothing to explain, milord. It was only the blood lost talking.”

“…That doesn’t explain anything, Frederick.”

~~~

A lone Mage walked Northroad, her focus completely on a book. How she managed to walk and read without falling this far into her journey would have impressed anyone, of course, all good fortune must come to an end. Her fall was graceless, losing everything she was carrying including the book she was reading, a Fire tome, her glasses, and her rucksack. “…How discomposing.” Sitting up with a slight grunt, she patted around until she found her glasses. She looked through them momentarily, until realizing they were covered in dirt. With a kerchief, she meticulously cleaned until they were pristine again. With that finished, she stood, gathering her fallen belongings. Finally she paid notice to what actually tripped her. “Is that an axe?” She stared at the weapon before picking it up. “Why yes, yes it is...” Answering her own question. “Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. …Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. If not, perhaps the Shepherds may utilize it.” Struggling a bit with carrying the weapon, she continued on her way.

~~~

“W-wait! Where’s my axe? I had it a second ago!”

“Vaike, this is no time for jokes...”

“I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere...”

“Did you leave it down the road?” Lissa pointed out. “I don’t think you had it when we were running here.”

“Why didn’t ya say something ta old Teach?”

“It’s not my fault you forgot your weapon, again.”

“Will you two stop it already.” Chrom got into the middle. “Vaike, keep to the rear.”

“…Or be Lissa’s meat shield.”

“Reflet!” Chrom turned, looking at the Tactician who was once again, or at least for the moment, seated on Frederick’s steed.

“Well, it’s the best he can do in this situation, WITHOUT a weapon. Better a dead Fighter than a dead healer.” The blonde Fighter glared over, readying his fists.

“Now, now you two.” Robin got in between this time, stopping Vaike before anything could start. “Why don’t we get this battle started, huh?” He nodded over to the lumbering dead creatures. His twin shrugged.

“Very well, just keep to formation. Once this is over, we move to part two.”

“Yes, yes.” By now, Vaike had turned away fuming, with Chrom and Lissa trying to smooth things over. “I’ll be putting my life in your hands.”

“And my life in yours.” She nodded, as the Great Knight-Tactician pair went separately from the group.

Robin nodded, then turned, heading to the Fighter. “Vaike!”

“Your sister’s one hell of a b-!”

“Now, now.” The platinum stopped him before the blond could say more. “No need for the language. She’s just angry, is all. It’s like when you play chess, and you’re already down a bishop.”

“…What’s chess?” Chrom slapped his forehead, while Sully and Lissa chuckled at Vaike’s comment. Stahl and Virion were a bit farther off, acting as lookouts as the larger group moved behind the hills, readying to make that area “their last stand.” The plan was simple; Frederick and Reflet would lure the Risen, weakening, and maybe killing some, but also leading them behind the hills, where the others would wait in ambush. Yes, the Shepherds would be cornered, but it created an one route, narrow entrance to the north and they could easily defend the east with numbers. A bit risky, but not as much as a head on assault.

“Checkers?” The Vaike shook his head. “…You know cards, right?”

“The Vaike loves a good gamble! Poker! Blackjack! You name it, The Teach’s played it!”

“Okay, good. Well…let’s say we’re playing poker. You with me?”

“Yah!”

“Well, Reflet is the player, okay?” The blonde nods. “Let’s say, for whatever reason, all four Aces are gone from the deck. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but they’re gone. Still with me?” Another nod. “With this deck, how easy is it to get a perfect royal flush? I mean with the an ace, king, queen, jack, ten.”

“…Impossible.”

“What about a straight with an ace?”

“Impossible.”

“What about a four of a kind, with aces?”

“Impossible.” Vaike’s face started getting irritated, as if the platinum was wasting his time. “Is there a point to this, Robin?”

“Vaike, you’re the ace. By leaving your weapon behind, Reflet has less chances of winning. She’s made strategies assuming you would be there, and now she has to re-work them. Maybe she over stepped the line a bit with her comment, but the chances of victory are that much less because of a small error. She has a lot of pressure on her right now, okay? If she apologizes later, just accept it and let bygones-be-bygones, all right?”

The Fighter scratched his head and nodded. “Guess the Teach messed up, huh?”

“A bit. Nothing too bad as long as we all get out of this alive, and you don’t do it again.”

“Ahaha! You’re not bad, Robin!” He slapped the platinum on the back, walking off.

“Do protect Lissa, though! You can handle more hits than her!” Vaike punched the air, stating that he understood.

“Not bad there, Robin.” Chrom walked over, having listened to the analogy.

The platinum shrugged. “Gotta keep the peace somehow, right?” He pulled out his sword, giving it a twirl. “Anyway, I think work’s starting.” Frederick was galloping to them; behind were the Risen, following.

“Shepherds!” The cobalt called out, catching everyone’s attention. “To arms!”

~~~

“That might not have been the nicest of way of putting that?” A Mercenary Risen dissipated after a shot of Thunder and two well-timed slashes by the knight.

Reflet shrugged. “I can see why he’s taken repeats of your ‘sessions.’” Cardamom easily dodged a Soldier’s lance, but due to the sudden shift, Frederick missed the target.

“I suppose that’s not the best first impression of Vaike, but he is capable.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it…But,” The Tactician blasted a Barbarian, freezing him momentarily. “Because Chrom has put enough trust in him to be in the Shepherds, and you believe in his capabilities, I will trust him…for now.” In that same moment, Frederick easily came down on the creature, beheading it swiftly. “I think we’ve caused enough of a ruckus for now.” The Risen hoards seemed to be coming. The knight nodded, turning his mare to the hills. “...Frederick?”

“Yes?”

“What is that?”

The brunet looked where his passenger was pointing. “It’s a person, isn’t it?”

“I believe-”

“…Miriel?” The knight guided his horse to the red-haired Mage, noticing that even though she dodged gracefully enough, she was having difficulty with one of the creatures. Namely that she couldn’t counter due to the swiftness of the Risen and an axe weighing her down.

“A friend of yours?”

“Yes, one of the Shepherds, actually.”

The Mage tripped, once again, thanks to the axe. As she fell, the Mercenary came in for the final charge. She winced, closing her eyes, preparing for the hit, but nothing came. Looking up, Miriel noticed the creature, stuck on the blade of a Silver Lance. With lightning reflexes, the redhead finished the Risen with a Fire spell.

“Are you well, Miriel?”

“As well as one can be on the battlefield, Frederick.” The redhead got off the ground, quickly brushing off as Reflet and Frederick kept watch.

“I did not realize you would be joining us.”

“I believe Stahl relayed my communication to Chrom.”

The knight nodded. “I also did not realize you were practicing the axe.”

The Mage looked down at the Iron Axe still in the dirt. “I am not; I attained the misplaced article previously today.”

Reflet looked at it briefly, before returning her attention to the Risen. “Isn’t that Vaike’s axe?”

Miriel sighed. “I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon.”

“It matters not,” Frederick shook his head, “We have more important matters to deal with.” The Risen were getting closer each passing second. “Here,” He reached up his hand, drawing the Mage on the back of the horse. “I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for either of you, but time is of the essence.” With a click of his tongue, he urged the horse forward.

Miriel peered around the knight, looking at the front passenger. “I believe we have not been acquainted.”

“This is Reflet. Chrom recently recruited her a few days ago.”

“Ah! You are one of the twins Sully aforementioned.”

“I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miriel,” The platinum looked at her, smiling slightly. “If not for the hostile environment that we’re in.”

The redhead turned to see the Risen chasing them. “Under the circumstances, I would have to concur.”

“We are almost there.”

“Shepherds! To arms!” And the battle began.

~~~

“Robin, stay close to Miriel,” Reflet ushered over the Mage to her brother. “Guard the upper trail!” Reflet had also gotten off the horse, deciding to stay near Chrom for the moment. “Frederick with Sully, guard the right flank!” The two nodded. Movement was crippled in the trees, but it also gave a slight terrain advantage. “Virion, attack when you can, but watch the hills, in case they decide to come from the hills!”

“Roger, my dear!”

“Stahl, keep watch of Lissa, but help whichever side needs! Lissa, stay close and heal when possible!”

“Right!”

“It’s time to prove your mettle, Vaike.” A smirk briefly came flashed across her face. “You and Chrom will hold the left flank; I’ll act as support for both of you.”

Teach guffawed, rotating his shoulder, even with axe in hand. “Bring it!”

~~~

With Chrom dealing with his own Risen, it had been a close call for Vaike, being that a Mercenary caught the Fighter off-guard. Luckily an arrow, a bolt of magic, and a warning had saved his hide. With the creature momentarily immobile, he easily finished the job.

Besides that event, there had been no other missteps, although there were quite a few injuries.

“Thanks, yah!” Vaike slapped Virion and Reflet on the back.

“Of course my good man,” The Archer flicked back his hair. “We are compatriots now, are we not?”

“Y-yah?” He turned to the platinum. “Still giving the Teach the cold shoulder, huh?”

Her right arm held her left elbow up, while her left hand was in a loose fist, slightly covering her mouth. “Nine down, seven more…Should we draw the others away?...Charge maybe?...” A mumble escaped between her curved pointer finger, which she had been biting, and her lips.

“Don’t mind her, Vaike!” Robin called over, being healed by Lissa. “She’s lost in thought right now.”

“Oh… Never had a lady ignore the Teach before…”

A strange noise came from Sully; almost a mix of a hiss and laugh. “Happens ALL the time to you, Vaike!”

“Not all the time! Just sometimes… Usually…” This caused a laugh from everyone besides Reflet, too intent on the next move. Even Frederick and Miriel had a slight smirk, although the former hid it behind a covered hand.

“That’s right! Forgot to thank ya, Miriel! Saved the Teach by bring his axe!”

“Beware!” Like Lissa, she poked his shirtless chest. “Perchance next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently.”

“Will do.” He chuckled; she shook her head and sighed.

“Reflet?” Chrom placed his hand on the mumbling tactician. She was moving her hands as if there were pieces of a puzzle that she were actually moving. “What’s the plan?”

Blinking once or twice, getting her bearings again, she looked at the Shepherds.

“How are you holding, Lissa?”

“A bit tired, but well enough to continue.” She was now healing Sully.

“Perhaps we should head to the fort over there.” The platinum pointed to a distance shelter. “Lissa can rest a little, and we can finish healing everyone’s injuries.”

“Why not let some of the others rest in the other fort.”

“If only for the fact that Lissa needs to gain experience, and the only way she can do that is healing… Unless you’re Heal staff is breaking, Lissa. ”

“Nope!” Although sweating a little, she replied enthusiastically. “Still got several more goes with this baby!”

“Let someone know when it’s getting close to its end. We’ll get you a replacement. Can’t have our healer staff-less.”

“’Kay!”

“Anyway, once everyone’s healed, we’ll move into the next phase of drawing the Risen across the bridge. I don’t like the thought of fighting them en masse, in a close quarter battle. I’d prefer to move them over to this side, scatter them, and deal with them one versus two. We’ll leave the boss for last. I don’t think we have to worry about him for a while; he doesn’t look like he’ll move.” As observed by Reflet, the Risen Chief seemed perfectly content basking in the sun, further down the path.

“We should start moving over, then. Did you already create a plan, Reflet?”

“Still have a few minor kinks, but it’s coming along. I can think and walk at the same time, though.”

“Good,” Chrom smiled, then turned towards the group. “Shepherds, you heard our tactician. Let’s head to the fort.” With a slight clamber, the group rambled to the distant building.

“Do you need a ride, Reflet?” Frederick came over with his steed.

“No thanks. I need to clear my head a little and talk with Robin about a few things. Since Lissa’s already healed you, maybe you can scout ahead, and let me know if there any abnormalities or nuances with the Risen ahead.”

Having come over after hearing his name, Robin put his arm around his twin’s shoulder, leaning on her. “If Chrom lets you off the leash, of course.” He smirked.

She elbowed him, making him wince. They then start mumbling to each other, forgetting about the knight entirely. With a curt nod, Frederick left the two to bicker.

After a few steps, he heard the younger’s voice. “Don’t get too close now. Can’t have you leading them to the fort. Also, just in case, bring someone to support you. I suggest Sully.” In response, the night gave a back-handed wave, continuing to Chrom, who was further up ahead with the others. He told his lord of his assignment, who nodded in response, then the knight went to Stahl to ask him to keep an eye on the twins, who were trailing behind the others. With that done, he went to Sully, told her Reflet's suggestion, and the two went off to investigate the fort and the enemies ahead.

~~~

“You don’t have to be so mean to him.”

“It’s only harmless joking, Reflet.”

“It might be joking, but when you have that smirk, I can tell you don’t mean it in a buddy-buddy way.”

Robin shrugged. “What did you want to discuss?”

“So, I was wondering… After Frederick and Sul-” A squeak finished her thought as she landed face first on the ground.

With a grin obviously on his face, it took a few moments before Robin helped his sister up, without laughing. “Guess you can’t walk and think at the same time, huh?”

“I tripped, okay?” Now on her feet, she looked behind her at the culprit. “That’s not Vaike’s axe, is it.”

“Don’t think so. He had it on his person when we left. Anyway, it looks a bit different.”

“Finders, keepers, right?”

“Neither of us can use it.”

“If you don’t want it, then it’s mine.”

“…You’re not becoming a hoarder are you?” She pouted, trying to walk away with her new axe. “Can you even carry it?”

“It’s. Mine.”

“Fine…You can keep it. Just pass it to me for now; it’s just going to slow you down.” With a grumble, she passed her new weapon over. He flicked it into the air, swung it a few times, then attached it to his belt.

“…Showoff…”

~~~

“C’mon, Frederick! You can tell Sully.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Yes, a whole lot of nothing by the way it looked.”

“It was the blood loss talking.”

“That still doesn’t make sense.”

“Can we leave this matter for another time? We have company.” And so the two had; however, even though the company saw them, they didn’t act like usual, which was charging madly. The Risen continued to wander around aimlessly in the warm sun.

“Some company,” Sully shrugged. “So, you’ll tell me later?”

“A LONG time from now, if at all.”

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” She looked at the Risen. “So, what do we do? Can’t lure ‘em if the they don’t come near us.”

Reflet had made no mention of what to do if the Risen didn’t come near them. Of course, based on their knowledge of how Risen worked, they usually didn’t stand slack jawed, enjoying the sun. “Maybe we should go closer.” He urged his horse forward; Sully followed his lead. He knew they saw him, they were in their view, yet they still stood their soaking in the rays.

“Maybe we can hit them with some stones.” The brunet had no idea when she got them, but there were definitely a few big pebbles being juggled in the Cavalier's hand.

“Fine. Don’t aim for them, though. Just around their feet, or something.”

“Fine…spoilsport.” The Cavalier threw a stone, which clattered on the partially tiled path. The Risen looked up at the stone, the riders, then their eyes glazed again. “Goddammit!”

“Try it again.” She threw, same reaction. She did it several more times, and even the Great Knight was getting impatient. “…Pass me one.”

“Why don’t we try aim for it this time?”

The knight sighed, tossing the rock several times. He felt so stupid, throwing rocks at Risen, like a little kid trying to aim rocks at the birds attack his family’s vegetable garden. At least these creatures were bigger targets. Finally, in a swift action, with nary a move wasted, he threw. He knocked a Barbarian over, like the stack of bottles game done at town festivals. That earned a loud whistle from Sully, which was soon drowned out by the moan of the Risen. One after another, they answered the first’s call. Now they had really gotten their attention! The pair turned, speeding off to their right, on the side of the road with the hills.

“Yes, hurling rocks at them was the best plan, Sully." The lieutenant’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He was answered with a hysteric laugh.

~~~

“…What’s taking them so long?” The remaining Shepherds, except Stahl and Miriel, who would be used as decoys to lure a few away on the opposite side of the road, were on the bottom of the hill, waiting for Frederick and Sully’s return.

“It looks like their throwing rocks at the Risen.”

“What?” Chrom ran over to Reflet, trying to scan the horizon like the twins were doing, but he could only see dots. “Are you sure?” The other Shepherds came over as well, doing their best to see the scene.

“We have good eyesight, Chrom.” Robin leaned on the Lord. “They’re throwing rocks.”

“Or maybe, more accurately, Sully’s throwing them.”

“…Do I dare ask why?”

“The Risen seem to be ignoring them,” Robin shrugged. “For whatever reason. Sully’s probably trying to catch their attention.”

“Not sure why though; the Risen usually attack anything they see.” Reflet chimed in.

“They’re in range, right?”

“At the border, Chrom, and that seemed good enough for them when we last battled those creatures.”

After a few more seconds of squinting, Chrom sighed, giving up. He really couldn’t tell one dot from the other. Turning, as did Vaike, who lost interest, Chrom spun around when he heard Robin whistle and Virion give an “Oh my!”

“What happened?”

“Frederick just walloped one of those Risen good.”

“Quite a good shot. A complement of the highest honor, from the sharpest of shooters.” Virion flicked his hair.

“You can see that far, Virion?”

“Ah, yes, dear Lissa. An Archer must have good vis-” A scream interrupted the man’s speech. Screech after screech followed the first.

“Guess that got the Risen’s attention, their chasing them now!” Robin started preparing, pulling out his sword. “They’re coming!”

“Stick to the plan, the battle will be over soon!” Reflet maneuvered to Chrom, as did Robin. Vaike and Virion both dropped back, as guards to Lissa. “We have four coming this way!” The remaining two, a Soldier and Mercenary, decided Stahl would be better target, so they were chasing the Cavalier and Mage instead.

The horses, reaching the Shepherds, split. Frederick’s mount falling in place with Robin, while Sully went to Reflet’s right. The Risen were on them in seconds. Chrom was dealing with a Barbarian, while Sully was focused on a Mercenary. Reflet stood between the two, attacking the creatures as needed, making them pause thanks to her well timed hits. With Reflet's help, Chrom and Sully easily countered their foes. Meanwhile, Robin had Frederick at his side, swiftly dealing with a Soldier.

“That was a nice throw, Fredrickson!” Robin dodged the Risen's lance, the tip glancing his robe. “Hit the thing right in the head!”

“I ask that you not call me such a silly nickname, Robin.” The knight glanced the Steel Lance meant for the platinum, allowing the Tactician time to place a knockout hit…or what would have been a K.O., if the creature were human.

“It’s cute though, Fredrickson.” Robin snickered, parrying the lance, nicking the Risen, who still wouldn’t fall.

Frederick was a bit surprised that Robin could easily carry a conversation while fighting. None of the Shepherds, not even Chrom, could do so. Still, he sighed; he did not enjoy being teased. It seemed the knight had two more troublemakers to deal with, being both of the twin’s favored this pastime. “Please…don’t.” He finished his comment with a swift motion, cutting the creature’s head off. As it dissipated, a sword clunked down.

“Frederickson…Why in the world was that Risen holding an Iron Sword?”

“…Only Naga knows.” Frederick shook his head as the platinum picked up the steel, giving a few practice swings. “Either way, finders, keepers. He won't be needing it anymore.”

“Good point,” Robin shrugged. “Can I-” Before he could finish the statement, they heard a scream from behind them.

\---

Reflet took a step back from the battle to examine the situation; in the meantime, Vaike stepped in to help Chrom, while Virion went to support Sully. Frederick and her brother were easily dealing with their Risen, while Stahl and Miriel still had the Soldier and Mercenary’s attention. Chrom’s Risen was close to death, and Virion had just finished Sully’s, although, now he was getting an earful from the Cavalier.

…Wait…Something didn’t seem right. The platinum looked around the battlefield. Two by Stahl, three in front of her, the boss was still far away…That was six. Wasn’t there… She scanned around her, finally seeing the last one, and who its oblivious target was. How Lissa had got its attention, and how it had evaded each Shepherd, Reflet had no idea, but protecting the girl was her top priority! Exerting all her strength, she pushed the healer out of harm’s way just as the axe came down, creating a huge slash across her back. With the last of her strength, she kept from screaming. Instead, she turned in midair, blasting a counter. She fell slightly on the healer, but quickly got up to become the last shield between the girl and the Risen.

\---

Being knocked down finally caught the blonde’s attention, although, to be fair to Lissa, the Risen had come silently, in her blind spot, so she was completely unaware. Seeing the Risen and her friend’s bleeding back, she screamed.

\---

The Shepherds turn, seeing the unexpected scene; a Risen behind their defensive line, and their healer and magically attuned tactician in the beast’s path. All three groups had gotten too far from the backline. Time was moving in slow motion. Chrom had turned, giving Vaike the finishing blow; Virion had gotten onto Sully’s horse, nocking an arrow that wouldn’t reach, or even if they could get in range, wouldn’t reach in time; and to Frederick’s left, the berserker blood had awoken in the elder twin, who was already charging. No one would make it in time…

…That’s when he saw it. An Orsin’s Hatchet falling from the sky. When had…? No, he knew; in his peripheral vision, he saw Robin toss him the axe before charging. The thought of where the Tactician got the weapon lingering for a millisecond before the knight put the pieces together; this was Robin’s last gambit. No one would be able to reach the others in time, without casualty; but that didn’t mean they couldn’t distract the beast long enough to get reinforcements to the back!

With blood already boiling, the knight pressed his knee in, signaling Cardamom to trot, then charge. He flicked his wrist, throwing the axe up a few paces ahead, easily catching the weapon. Frederick wasn’t skilled in axes, the lance being his first love, but he at least knew how to use this one. Using his warrior’s instinct, he threw the hatchet when he was as close as he could get without missing, a growl escaping his lips as he threw. Just like the pebble earlier, which had hit the exact same Risen, the hatchet landed in the creature’s skull, causing it to twist and screech.

With the momentary pause, an arrow hit where the heart should have been, the force causing the beast to stumble back. Lissa pulled the injured Tactician out of harm’s way as Chrom rammed the beast down, followed by Robin landing the final blow on the already fallen Risen.

“Reflet!” Robin heaved, forgetting the Iron Sword stuck in the dissolving creature. Dashing to the two girls, he stole his sister from Lissa’s embrace, grasping his twin tightly, causing the younger to wince.

“You’re safe now.” Chrom kneeled next to the girl, taking her hand.

“A-are you okay?” Lissa had tears welling in her eyes. Resting her hand on her friend’s arm, she started the healing process.

“N-nothing some rest won’t fix.” She smiled slightly, before scanning the horizon seeing the unfinished business. Seeing the others, she spoke. “Sully and Vaike, Frederick and Virion.” Another wince flashed across her face, not missed by any. “Stahl and Miriel still need help. Please, go.” They nod, acting swiftly, as if that would help the girl recover faster.

Before they were gone, Chrom stood. “We’ll be at that fort.” The Lord pointed out. “Meet us there when you finish.” He didn’t wait for a response, nor were any audible; each set out on their own mission.

“Here, let me take her, Robin.” The platinum shook his head. “Can you even stand while holding her?” He tried, but although his sister wasn’t heavy, to him, getting up from his current position, with her in his arms, was not feasible. “Let me hold her just until you stand.” Robin blinked and nodded, passing his sister over. Lissa stood as well, now holding the hand Chrom dropped; her concentration totally on the Tactician who had closed her eyes.

Looking at his hands, Robin swallowed, seeing the blood. The platinum closed his hand, hitting the ground once, an action Chrom purposefully ignored. Standing, Robin swore in his heart that he would never, NEVER, allow such harm to occur to Reflet again.

~~~

Sully and Stahl, both with their own support, were easily handling the Mercenary, while Frederick had obliterated the Soldier. The usual talkative Virion, stood by the mare silently, waiting for this rally to end. The Archer couldn’t see the knight’s face, but the heavy tension and unusual brutality Frederick had shown against the Risen spoke volumes to the man.

~~~

“Robin! How did you even know that was a throwing axe?” Reflet called from behind a curtain in the abandoned fort. The others had returned minutes before. Lissa was behind the screen with Reflet, healing and applying remedies onto the girl who needed to remove her clothes for bandaging; Sully stood by Robin, guarding the entrance, even though none of the Shepherds, even Vaike, would dare do anything; Miriel was looking around the insides of the fort meticulously; Stahl was at a table, nibbling a few hardtacks that had been forgotten; Frederick stood by Chrom who was staring out the window, the former’s fury completed abated, or at least quelled for the moment; Virion stood as far from the knight as possible, at the window on the opposite side of the fort, doing his best to look normal; and Vaike was sitting near the green Cavalier, trying his best to look calm.

“Even though you couldn’t carry it, I could tell it was a throwing axe by the ease of use, but I had no idea what type it was.”

“Where did you even find it?” Chrom’s voice did not have its usual energy.

“Reflet tripped over it. It was funny.” A few smiles perked on the Shepherd’s faces, but most remained content with their silent stiffness.

“…What’s the deal?” The curtain was yanked open, revealing Reflet. “No one’s dead! Why’s it so silent?”

“It was a close death experience for you, Reflet.” Robin did his best to stand in front of his twin. “What do you expect?”

“But I’m fine. There’s no need for this funeral-esque atmosphere.”

Lissa tried to close the curtain and pull the platinum back in. “We’ve never had such a close encounter before, Reflet.”

“This is combat though, injuries happen. You gotta buck up and move on.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll try, Reflet, but you might want to go back behind the curtain.”

“Why? I’m perfectly fine, I can keep going.”

“Because!” The Tactician’s eyes turned to Chrom, whose head was turned away; a serious blush across his face. “If you haven’t noticed,” His volume decreasing after each word. “…You are under attired from the waist up.” She looked at herself, then around the room at the red faces; except Miriel who remained engrossed with a bookshelf. With a scream she jerked the curtain close.

A few seconds pass before Sully, Lissa, and Robin start whole-heartedly laughing. A “Stop it!” screeched from behind the curtain, making the three laugh even more. Even a few more relaxed Shepherds join in. Finally reacting, Miriel looked at the scene in confusion, before returning to her book, mumbling, “Did I miss something?”

“Reflet’s brazen, eh, Snowflake!”

The platinum sniffs, wiping a few tears from his eyes, heaving with his hands on his knees. “More like…ditzy.”

“Gods, I think we all needed that!”

“I didn’t!” Reflet’s response cause the two outside to smirk.

“Still, maybe we’re all a little more on edge then we need be.” Chrom smiled, making the other Shepherds nod. “Anyway,” Chrom’s face returned out the window. “There seems to be only one left; we’re almost done.” A cheer escaped some of their lips. With that odd incident complete, a relaxed, almost jovial, atmosphere filled the room until…

“She’s kinda big for her size, huh, Stahl?” A mumble escaped Vaike’s lips, causing Stahl to blush, and several others to turn their heads.

“Did you say something, Vaike?” Robin walked over, smiling down at the Fighter, his hand on his sheathed Iron Sword.

“…Did the Vaike say something?” The blond forced out a chuckle. “Teach didn’t say anything, did he Stahl?” The Cavalier had his head turned away.

Frederick came over, a chilly smile on his lips. “I think someone still has some energy to spare. Maybe a few laps around the fort will do you good.”

“No, no. The Vaike’s fine!” The Fighter laughed more, but sweat was dripping down his face; even more than when he was fighting.

“I think you’re mistaken, Vaike…That wasn’t a suggestion.”

Vaike stood. “R-right…uh…How many laps?”

“I think until we leave the fort. What do you think, Frederick?”

“Oh, that little? Aren’t you being too kindhearted, Robin?”

“Can’t leave him behind, he might forget his brain again. …Oops, I mean axe.” Vaike stood there, oh sooo wanting to punch both men, but knowing there would be even worse consequences if he did.

“You’re still here, solider?” Frederick’s attention returned to Vaike. “Start running.” Vaike dashed out of the room, followed by the knight to keep watch.

In all honesty, Chrom and Stahl would have stepped in, but both knew that Vaike had made his grave…Still, both had the same thoughts going through their own heads.

~~~

Sumia was sitting on a rock, picking petals. She had paid close attention to the battle, as instructed, but with nothing going on, due to the Shepherds being in the fort, she thought it would be fine to do some flower fortunes.

“Sumia?” The girl jumped, turning to Kellam, who, like always, appeared out of nowhere.

“Ah! You’re back! How was everything?”

“I…I think everything is okay.” For Kellam had left Sumia for a bit to see how the Shepherds were doing at the fort. “…But for some reason, Vaike was running laps.”

“Oh?” Her brows knitted for a second.

“I think he did something. Sir Frederick was watching him like a hawk.”

“Oh.” Nothing out of the norm there.

~~~

“Hey, Big Brother!” Lissa stepped out from behind the curtain, with Reflet clinging to the girl, a blush evident on her face. Having bought new clothes before they left on their mission, the platinum was wearing an uncut shirt under her coat, which she was stubborn about wearing, even with a huge slash through it. “Where’s Vaike?”

“Oh, the Teach?” Robin smiled, responding before the cobalt. “He’s running outside. Something about not wanting to sit too long. Frederick’s there too, by the way.”

“Oh.” Escaped from both girl’s lips. Lissa figured, knowing Vaike for a while, that the man did something stupid, but Reflet remained oblivious.

“I-I just wanted to thank everyone for helping me.”

“Of course! You’re one of us, Reflet.” Chrom smiled.

“A friend!” Sully put her arm around the girl.

“Yep!”

“Definitely!” Lissa gave a hug.

Giving a shy smile, she nodded. “I’m going to thank Frederick and Vaike now, too.” She gave another nod, heading to the door.

~~~

The boss fight finished quickly. Partially because the boss seemed too ignorant, until the Shepherds were on him, and partially because they mobbed the poor Barbarian. Either way, the battle ended with no other problems.

~~~

With the battle complete, and Risen vanquished, the Shepherds called over Sumia and Kellam, continuing north, as intended.

“What’s that?” Reflet, on Frederick’s mount, noticed an animal yards away. As the group got closer, and after a reluctant amount of fussing, she was finally given leave of getting off the horse…but only momentarily.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“It's a Pegasus, all right. I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here...” As Chrom got closer to the creature, it reared, making the cobalt, and the others, jump back. Whining, it retreated a few feet from the Shepherds.

“Whoa!”

“Milord!” Frederick ran over to his lord. “Are you well?”

“Yes, only a bit startled. I don’t she’s well, though.” The cobalt tried again to approach the Pegasus. “Easy there.”

“Captain, one moment!” Running from the end of the group, Sumia tripped on air, falling face first into the grass.

“Are you alright?” Chrom offered her a hand, causing the lilac haired girl to blush. Slowly getting up, with Chrom’s help, she stood again, brushing herself off.

“Thank you. I-I can handle this, Captain!”

“Are you sure, Sumia? The beast is crazed!” The cobalt tried to dissuade her.

“It’s fine.” She gave a smile. Slowly walking over to the frightened Pegasus, she made soft hushing noise; the girl had a calm confidence, different from her usual demeanor. “Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you.” The Pegasus timidly stepped forward, sniffing Sumia. Finally trusting the human, it nuzzled her as Sumia continued to coo the animal.

“How did she calm it so quickly?” Robin stared at the sight, slack-jawed, holding Reflet so she wouldn’t get closer.

“That’s incredible, Sumia!”

“I-I've never seen anything like it.”

“Oh,” The lilac slightly chuckled. “It's nothing, really. I just have a way with animals, I guess.”

“I should say so!” Chrom looked as if he wanted to step forward, but stayed where he was.

“Oh! You can come over if you want, Captain! She’s fine now; she won’t hurt a fly.”

“I’m fine.”

“C-can I pet her, Sumia?” Reflet made a move, but was held back by her brother.

“Of course! She’s a sweetie!”

After a few moments of arguing, the girl pulled away from Robin, stepping closer to the Pegasus until they were face to face. “Hello.” Hesitantly the animal sniffed her, then licked Reflet’s face, nuzzling the Tactician.

“See! Isn’t she sweet?” Reflet nodded, hugging the Pegasus.

“You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able.”

“We can make time to wait for you, Sumia. I’d rather not leave you behind.”

“Thank you, Captain.” She smiled. “But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger.”

“Are you certain, Sumia?”

“Yes, Reflet! I’ll be fine.”

“Here, then.” Frederick stepped forward, passing her an Iron Lance. “You can handle this, yes?”

“Yes, sir! I’ve been practicing daily!”

“Good.”

“Be safe, Sumia.” Chrom waved, starting forward.

“As you command, sir!” The lilac saluted.

~~~

“Robin?”

“Yah?” The elder twin looked up at the girl sitting on the horse again.

“…I want a Pegasus.”

After a pause, he spoke. “Lean down a bit.” She did so, quickly. For her comment, she received a flick on the forehead that would have unbalanced her, if not for Frederick pulling her straight again.

“What was that for?”

“You're becoming a hoarder, aren’t you?” This caused laughter to erupt from the group, leaving Reflet mumbling empty threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally random...but have you ever noticed, in chapter 2 (after you defeat all the Risen before the bridge), if you move onto the edge of the Risen's attack range, to those beyond the bridge, they don't do anything. You have to get closer, like actually be on the bridge. ...I wonder why. Maybe Risen like sunbathing.


End file.
